Could This Be True Love?
by phips
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella meet one morning at Starbucks?
1. How We Met

**I own nothing, all characters belong to SM. This is just my universe that I'm writing from. I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

My name is Bella Cullen formally Swan and this is my story. I have been married for 8 months now to a wonderful, handsome Doctor named Edward Cullen. You're all probably thinking that we had been dating for quite some time before getting married? Well truth is we got married a few hours after we meet, call me crazy for marrying him when I didn't even know him but it was right we both knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together so why wait, we headed down to the airport, got on a plane to Las Vegas and a few hours later we were husband and wife.

No one actually knows that we are married none of his friends or my friends & neither of our parents. It's not like we're trying to keep it a secret or that were ashamed of it we just didn't know how to tell anyone, "Hey dad guess what! I got married to a guy I only knew for a few hours," yeah that wouldn't have gone over so well.

_8 months ago_

I walked into Starbucks and ordered a caramel mocha. Turning around I bumped into the most beautiful man that I have ever seen, "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. "I said apologizing.

"It's okay I wasn't watching where I was going either." the Adonis replied making me blush.

I walked around him and let him order his drink. I took a seat at a nearby table waiting for my name to be called out, not even a minute later the Adonis sat down at my table and I looked up at him with a surprised look on my face.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" the Adonis asked and I nodded to stunned to speak. Why would he want to sit here with me, when there are surely prettier girls in here to talk to, before he could even introduce himself to me my order was called out and before I could even get out of my seat he stopped me.

"Sit, I'll get it." I once again I just nodded still too surprised that he was even talking to me.

We spent the next half hour talking about anything and everything and I was surprised that I was having such a good time with someone I hardly knew. A few minutes later, as Edward and I were parting ways, I heard "Bella marry me?"

I spun around fast with what I'm sure was a really shocked look on my face "Edward, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to marry you Bella."

"But we don't know even each other; we only just met for god sake!"

"I know that Bella, but I feel this connection to you and it's so strong and I feel like if I let you go today I will never see you again."

"Edward be reasonable here, yes we might feel this attraction to each other but how are we to know that it would even work?"

"We don't know if it will work but Bella I'm willing to take the risk. Marry me, today."

He looked so sincere and before I could even think about in detail I found myself saying yes.

"Vegas, lets go to Vegas and get married!"

"Edward, I can't get married like this. I'm in yoga pants and a sweater."

"You still look beautiful! It doesn't matter you wear."

"Yes it matter Edward I don't want to get married wearing this" I said pointing to my outfit.

"It's okay we can just get clothes there lets just go now"

Once again I found myself going along with it, I didn't give myself time to even think about it.

_- VEGAS –_

We arrived in Vegas 3 hours later, being lucky to get on the next flight out of Seattle, which was departing not long after we got to the airport. We were now headed to the Bellagio. I tried convincing Edward that we didn't need to stay at such an expensive hotel but he wouldn't budge, he just kept telling me that he could afford it and it was no problem.

Once we checked in we headed up to our room, I assumed that Edward hadn't gotten the cheapest one, before I could even say anything he turned to me.

"Bella don't worry, I've got this all handled okay?"

I just nodded figuring arguing with him wasn't really worth it. As we made our way to the elevators we passed a boutique, which had a stunning simple white dress in the window.

I pulled away from Edward making my way closer to the window, it was just the kind of dress that I'd want to wear for my wedding, I turned and saw Edward watching me.

"I'll meet you up at the room okay?" I said with a small smile, and he nodded handing me the other room key.

I walked in the store and was greeted by the sales girl, "Hi my name is Sara, can I help you look for anything in particular?"

"Yes actually I'm interested in the white dress in the window," she nodded and looked me up and down.

"I'd say you're a size 5." She said.

"Um, yeah I am." I said feeling shocked that she actually knew what size I was just from looking at me.

She pulled my size and lead me to the dressing room leaving me to try it on, it wasn't until I started undress that I realized that I didn't have the right garments to wear underneath. As I looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but get excited about getting married, I also realized that I had no shoes either to go with my dress.

I paid for my dress and asked where the best place to get shoes and lingerie were and Sara was nice enough to let me know where the best places to shop were in the hotel. I thanked her kindly and made my way to the next store to get shoes then to the lingerie shop, picking out a set to go with my dress and also a few other sets that I thought Edward might enjoy.

I entered our room and gasped. It was beautiful! It had a nice view of the strip. I noticed a few shopping bags on the table, Edward must have done some shopping as well, considering we both hadn't brought any clothes with us. Edward walked into view as I place my bags on the bed.

"Get what you need?" He asked and I nodded, he looked hot in his navy blue button down shirt paired with dark jeans.

I was glad that we both had decided on simple for this wedding

"You look good," I said making him smirk.

"I know. You were eye fucking me just then." He replied making me laugh.

"Give me half an hour to get ready?"

"That's fine, thank your time." He said as I grabbed my dress with the bra and panty set I bought just for it and went into the bathroom. Once inside I saw a curling iron which I was thankfully for as I could curl my hair a bit.

30 minutes later I was impressed with how I looked, my makeup was simple, a little blush, some blue eye shadow to match Edward's shirt, some mascara, eye liner, just a little lip gloss and I was done. I curled my hair leaving it down, pulling a bit of the front to the back pinning it back.

Once I was a hundred percent sure that I looked okay so I left the bathroom finding Edward on the couch watching Lie To Me, he turned around once he heard me enter the room.

"You look absolutely stunning Bella." With that I was blushing.

"Thanks." I said as he stood up extending his hand to me, which I gladly took, and we headed off to the chapel.

Once we arrived at the chapel I found myself starting to freak out, I hadn't really had time to think it over and now here we are waiting our turn, there were 3 other couples there drunk as drunk can be, I did wonder how they let people who are drunk get married, do they not think that they are going to regret it? I guess business is just business to them.

I tried calming myself down, didn't want Edward to know that I was freaking out but I'm sure my pacing wasn't helping, but I couldn't help it, I mean what was I thinking agreeing to get married to a stranger, for all I know he could be a criminal someone on the run from the law and I would be dragged into it.

Oh my god what is Charlie going to think when he's found out I married a stranger, what will everyone think when they find out. I don't know if I can do it, I don't think I can get married today, to Edward.

What was I thinking saying yes to him like that? Oh that's right, I wasn't thinking. I was too stunned that this Adonis was even talking to me that I honestly would have said yes to anything that he asked.

Edward must have seen the worried look on my face.

"Bella tell me what you're thinking?" He said as he cradled my face in his hands.

"Ok, you want to know what I'm thinking? Do you really?" I asked and he nodded. "Fine I think I don't know what the hell I'm doing being here in Las Vegas right now with you getting married. I don't know you Edward and you don't know me. How do I know if you're not a criminal and how do you know I'm not?" I paused taking a deep breath.

"I think we could be making a big mistake here, We don't know if this is going to even work Edward and I only want to get married once, I want to marry the person I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and have babies with. The person I'm going to grow old with. Edward I don't know if that's you."

"Bella deep breaths I know that you and I are meant to be together I can _feel_ it, I've never felt this connection with anyone before and this is how I know we are meant to be together."

"Edward you can't honestly believe that just because we feel a spark like we do, that means we belong together? God I don't know how I even said yes to marry you. I don't know if I can do this Edward I'm sorry." I said as I pulled away from him.

Outfits: Bella - http:/ www .polyvore. com / cg / set?id=19555267

Hotel - .http:/ www . bellagio . com / hotel / salone - suite .aspx

**Thanks for reading, Please review and let me know if you life it or not. Chapter two shall be up within a week I plan on updating every friday :)  
x **


	2. What Happens Now

**AN: I don't own anything all characters belong to SM this is just my little world that I created using SM's characters. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Could This Be True Love?**

**What Happens Now.**

Bella POV

My heart ached as I walked away from the chapel but I kept telling myself that it was the right thing to do, the marriage would end in heartache anyway so why not just walk away from it now before either one of us actually got hurt.

Before I could even reach the car we came in, I felt a hand tug on me, "Bella, please just wait, let's talk about it."

"Edward there's nothing to talk about."

"Bella just hear me out please?" He sounded so sad and it tugged at my heart, so I nodded.

"Bella, I understand how you feel believe me I do, but I really do want to be with you and maybe us doing this, getting married right now might be moving really fast but we have time to get to know each other I just _know_ we are meant to be together. Just fuck everybody, it doesn't matter what they think ok? It's about what you and I think. And Bella I can tell you, I'm not a criminal and I figure you aren't too." He said making me laugh.

"I know this is really crazy," he continued, "but I know in my heart that if I let you walk away today I'll never see you again and I'll never have this. So what do you say? Marry me today right now Bella?"

"God I must be crazy, but yes." I said, as soon as the words left my mouth, I was picked up my Edward and swung around. He had the biggest smile on his face and I found myself smiling too.

We walked back in and found that it was our turn, I was once again nervous but it was more of a nervous excitement than anything else. Jenna the organizer there led Edward to where he was meant to be and came back and handed me a bouquet of white roses as the wedding march started.

The ceremony was short and sweet we used the normal vows since we couldn't really write our own considering we didn't know each other that well, I was surprised when Edward pulled the rings out of his pocket I'd completely forgotten about the rings, I hadn't even thought of them.

We were announced husband and wife and Edward smiled lean downing giving me a chaste kiss. It was then that I realized this was our first kiss, and it made my body tingle when his lips were against mine.

After the ceremony we made our way to dinner at **Top Of The World**, which was just amazing, and had a wonderful dinner. I had grilled portabella and buffalo mozzarella and also a roast chicken with black garlic, which was just delicious I think it might have just been the best meal that I'd ever had, Edward was nice and he let me try some of his. He had wagyu beef tenderloin Carpaccio followed by the Karobuta pork chops with adobo sauce and chipotle crema.

We declined dessert; well actually Edward did claiming that he had made other arraignments for dessert, which I must admit, made me quite curious to what he could have planned. We arrived at our suite and there was rose petals lining the floor all the way to the bedroom with some more on the bed and candles lighting up the room it was so romantic. There was also a room service tray set up with chocolate covered strawberries and cream, chocolate mud cake what looked like a lemon/lime tartlet with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket.

"Wow Edward this is just… thank you," I said turning back looking at him.

"It's no problem Bella I wanted to do something special for you." He replied coming closer.

"Edward you've already done a lot for me today, you didn't have to do this for me, but thank you for making today really special." With that I closed the gap between us giving him a kiss it was short and sweet but prefect. Edward poured us a glass each of champagne, which we sipped in between feeding each other strawberry's and cake.

I excused myself moments later to make myself presentable while Edward lit the candles that were around the bed.

I stood in front of the mirror wearing a my wedding lingerie, I had purchased a Babydoll with embellishments on the cups that just made it look so beautiful it also had a little bow at the back along with a matching g-string. I wasn't one for them but figured 'Hey it's my wedding night why not'.

Suddenly I felt eyes on me, turning around I saw Edward leaning on the bathroom door just starting at me. His eyes had turned dark with lust and it made me want him even more. I was nervous about having sex with Edward but it's not like it was my first time, but in a way it was my first time.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Bella." He said making me blush.

"You have to say that. You're my husband." I replied smirking.

He pulled me closer to him moving us closer to the bed, sweeping my hair aside, he pulled on the tie that held up my babydoll letting it fall to the ground. He kissed my neck again moving up to my ear.

"You are prefect, every single fucking inch." he said quietly. Feeling embarrassed I moved my arms to cover my breasts but he stopped me, "Don't." he said

I felt his right hand lightly run over my stomach, down into the front of my underwear. I gasped at the sensation; how could he possibly know the right amount of pressure to use, how fast to move, where to touch? He even seemed to know exactly what to do to drive me insane.

He stopped before I could get my release; I shoved him down, straddling him. He kissed me and I smiled biting his lip just gently tugging on it. I moved down to suck on his neck.

"Mmmhmm." He moaned, closing his eyes.

I ripped his shirt open and began unbuttoning his pants, not wanting to ruin them. "Rip them." He mumbled. I moved up and kissed him again.

"What?" I asked gasping as he ripped my underwear off and tossed them aside. He sat up slightly to take of his shirt off.

"Just rip them off." He said, kissing me again.

I obeyed tearing his pants off, kissing him before moving down and straddling his knees, smiling before leaning forward kissing his stomach. I could feel him watching me, which was such a turn on. I ran my tongue along the top of his boxers teasing him I dipped my tongue down as Edward smiled, but before I even got to where he desired I pulled away.

He grabbed my hair and rolled us so he was on top.

"You're such a tease." He said, I smiled, trying to dig my hips up into his.

"It's not teasing if you plan of following through." I said seductively feeling quiet brave.

Edward reached over my head and pulled the covers from their tucked position and moved them to the end of the bed, my head hitting the pillows with a laugh. Edward smirked as he leaned down and kissed me, his tongue entering my mouth groaning when I bit down on it lightly.

I arched upwards with a moan. Taking the cue, Edward thrust into me, both groaning. Edward stopped moving, taking in the sensation of being inside of me, laying his head on my shoulder I felt his breathing increase. Feeling me move, Edward thrust out, then in, causing me to gasp and arch my back.

"Edward," I whispered, causing him to shut his eyes and move out, then in again, slowly. He felt my hips meet his every thrust. My fingers dug into his shoulders as he thrust in, moving faster, both of us wanting to find our peak. Closing my eyes I arched upwards, gasping as he thrust in at the same time, hitting that spot that had me groaning.

Edward hovered over me, my eyes screwed shut, and my breathing was erratic. Short little groans and fragments of his name were being murmured from my lips. Thrusting in, he kissed me softly, causing my eyes to flutter open, showing him my brown eyes, dark with lust and passion.

Feeling him move in and out of me had me wanting to close my eyes and feel, but I couldn't seem to take my focus off of his eyes. Feeling the stir in the pit of my stomach, I gripped his shoulders harder. Feeling him move quicker, I moaned, arching my back as I clenched around him, making him groan, his head dropped onto my forehead, breathing really fast.

I fell back on the bed, closing my eyes, gasping for breath as he rolled onto his back, taking me with him. I was now rested on his chest, I kissed it lightly leaning over I grabbed the blankets that had been kicked off and covered us up.

We spent the next two days in Vegas having a lot of fun, we explored the strip going to the Stratosphere and going on the big shot, I wasn't one for thrill rides so I did the easiest one they had just to please Edward. We watched Peep Show at Planet Hollywood and we watched the water show at the Bellagio.

We hung out by the pool, with me desperately trying to get a tan; we explored some of the many casinos around, gambling at a black jack table or a slot machine here and there. We went to the outlet mall and did some shopping, bought some clothes since we didn't have any, we also bought a few random items that we just couldn't resist like a t-shirt that said 'They went to Vegas and got married and all I got was this lousy shirt' Edward and I cracked up over it and had to buy a couple of them.

Edward surprised me and got tickets to Cirque De Soleil 'O' Show which was just amazing I don't know how many times I thanked Edward that night, if you know what I mean. We also explored the Bellagio gallery of Fine Arts, then we did a tour of the Eithel M Chocolate Factory that was a fun time, getting to taste all the different chocolates that were available and how they were made and how they came up with new combinations, if my book store fell apart I think this would be where I'd come to work.

We also went to Madam Tussauds, which was a lot of fun, and it was weird seeing how real the wax figures looked. We did a quick visit to M&M World Edward thought we had eaten enough chocolate but I begged and pleaded until he gave in.

Overall we had a really fun time in Vegas, most people spend their honeymoon just having sex, but we spent ours exploring Vegas and exploring each other getting to know each other better but our visit came to an end as we had to go back to the real world. I had my book shop to go back to and Edward had a shift at the hospital to go back too. We had decided that since Edward had the bigger apartment that I would move into his and then rent mine out since I couldn't bear to sell it just yet.

We hadn't discussed when we were going to tell anyone or if we were but for now only time will tell if this will really last.

**Please leave some love and let me know what you think of it. update this time next week.**  
**For teasers head to** http:/ phips16writing. blogspot. com/ **Will start posting teaser there.**

Outfits - http:/ www .lingerie. com /embellished- babydoll- with- matching-g-string- shirleyofhollywood25130. html


	3. Surprise Visit

**AN: Once again I own nothing but this storyline, characters belong to SM I just borrow them.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into Edwards's apartment and came face to face with a pixie looking girl.

"Who are you?" We both asked at the same time, there was something familiar about her but I just couldn't place it. We both continued starring at each other.

"This is my brother's apartment," the pixie said, "I don't know how you got a key but I know he would never give a key to a bed buddy of his," continued the pixie with such disgust in her voice.

"Excuse me, but I live here." I said a hanging my jacket up and moving into the kitchen to place my bag down, today was already a long and busy day at the bookshop, all I wanted to do when I arrived home was to have a long hot bath and order in dinner for Edward and I when he got off his shift.

"What do you mean you live here? Doesn't Edward Cullen live here?" she asked and I nodded.

"He does, but so do I." I replied, while the pixie just looked really confused.

"What do you mean you live here too?" she asked out loud. "Edward would have said if someone else was living with him." She mumbled more to herself.

"Well I can tell you we weren't expecting guest."

"I wanted to surprise him."

"Well maybe that's why you didn't know that I was living here."

The pixie looked mad at me and before she could even saying anything the front door opened.

"Honey I'm home." said the voice at the door, making me smile. Edward must have gotten off work early.

"Bella? Baby?" I heard him say as he got closer and closer to the kitchen.

"Alice?" Edward said in shock when he saw the pixie standing there with me in the kitchen.

"Alice what are you doing here?" He asked as he came standing next to me.

"Surprise?" she said weakly.

"Alice why didn't you call to say you were coming to visit?" Edward asked.

"I was coming to Seattle for a fashion expo and I was going to drive home but Jasper said it was getting late and to just stay and I figured why get a hotel when you have a brother living in the city. So I arrived you weren't home and let myself in with your spare key, I wasn't here long when _she_ walked in."

The way Alice said she was with such disgust, she didn't know me and yet she seemed to hate me. Edward just glared at Alice while she glared at me and I tried to look at no one. I felt really uncomfortable but before I could even move out of the room Edward pulled me closer to me, which just irritated Alice, even more.

"Who is _she_ Edward?" Alice asked.

"She's my wife Alice." Edward responded with a huge smile on his face, he liked introducing me as his wife even though we still hadn't forced ourselves to tell anyone, not that Edward didn't want to he was itching to tell but it was me that kept stopping him.

"YOU'RE _WIFE_?" Alice screeched, "What do you mean she's you wife? How can you be married Edward, you weren't even dating anyone and now you're married. Why weren't we, your family, invited to the wedding? You know what I bet she's a gold digging slut who tricked you into marrying her. What is she pregnant too?"

I felt Edward tense up and I knew he was angry, while I wanted to defend myself to Alice about not being a gold digger I knew that she'd most likely only believe Edward.

"Alice you are out of line, you don't come into my house and insult my wife like that. She's not a gold digger, she did not trick me into getting married I'm the one who talked her into getting married ok? You weren't invited because you would act like this. Alice I'm a grown boy, I don't need you there looking out for me I know that Bella is it for me and it honestly doesn't matter what you think. She's not pregnant either, but I wouldn't mind if she was."

That last part shocked me. We had never talked about kids not that I was against having them, but bringing a baby into the mix right now would not be the best idea.

"It was your idea?" Alice asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yes it was. I knew from the moment I saw her that I wanted to marry her and I was grateful she said yes when I did ask, it took some convincing but she said it." He replied.

"I don't like her." Alice stated and honestly I wasn't surprised

"You don't even know her Alice." Edward exclaimed, before Alice could even continue.

"He's right; you don't know me before you even think to judge me you should at least try to get to know me." I said before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs.

A few minutes later Edward joined me in the bedroom. "I'm sorry about that, about what happened downstairs, about Alice I don't know why she even reacted like that. But I sent her off to a hotel." he said as he sat down next to me.

"Edward you shouldn't have sent her away she's your sister." I sighed.

"Yeah but you're my wife, wife trumps sister any day."

He moved closer taking my hand in his, "Well now that my sister knows I guess we can get around to telling the rest of my family and yours." He said quietly.

This had been an occurring fight between us one that I was so sick of having, but it just seemed that he didn't get why I wasn't ready.

"I'm still not ready." as the words came out, Edward moved from me standing up.

"Not ready? What do you mean you're not ready? How hard can it be to just tell our families already! Are you really that ashamed of marrying me that you don't want to tell anyone?" He asked pacing the room.

"Edward did you not just see how your sister reacted when she found out? I don't want to be accused of being a gold digger and that I trapped you into this marriage. I'm not ashamed of marrying you Edward, honestly I'm not but they are never going to see me as your equal and I'm trying to be okay with that but I haven't gotten there."

"Not my whole family is like Alice, she just tends to be over protective."

"I believe you when you say that Edward, but I just need time." I pleaded I could feel the tears starting up.

"Time? When the fuck are we going to tell anyone, our 1yr anniversary our 5 year anniversary? I'm so sick of waiting Bella. You know what? Why don't you just give up on us and just leave. It is what you want to do right? You're waiting for something to go wrong, well here you go Bella. You got what you wanted." Edward said walking out the bedroom.

A few seconds later I heard the front door slam shut and I knew he had left, I sunk down to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest letting the tears flow. I didn't know if he would be back, hell I didn't even know where he was going.

I dragged myself up off the floor an hour later, Edward had not returned I tried calling and texting him but nothing. I eventually gave up once it hit midnight. I crawled into bed hugging his pillow breathing in his scent. I missed him.

It continued like this for the next few days, we barley spoke and when he was at home he wouldn't spend more than a minute in the same room as me. No matter how hard I tried to speak to him he just ignored me or walk out of the room. I was losing him & I knew it was my fault but nothing I did seemed to change that.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Remember Wednesdays I post teasers on my blog, site is on my profile.**

**Reviews = happy me :)**


	4. Fixing Things

**AN: Once again I own nothing, all characters belong to SM I just borrowed them for this story =D. Well here's chapter 4 hope it's to your liking.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Fixing things**

**BPOV**

**Week later**

It was a slow day at the bookshop, Wednesday always seemed to be such a slow day at the bookshop I don't know why but it just always was. I sat at the counter reading **The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo**, it seemed to such a popular book and with talks of it being re-made into a movie I figured it would be a good read.

The ringing of the door opening alerted to me to a customer, looking up I was surprised to see Alice standing at the door.

"Hi can we talk?" she asked hovering by the door like she was waiting for me to say no.

I nodded, "Sure there's a coffee shop we can go around the corner."

"Is that ok?" she said looking around the place.

"Yeah it's fine, Wednesday always seems to be a slow day, you'd be saving me actually." I said with a smile as I gathered my things and started closing the place up. Alice waited patiently for me. Once I was done we walked in silence to Ariel's Coffee Shop it was one of my favourite places to have coffee.

Angela my friend who worked there waved as we walked in, we took a seat at a corner table.

"Hey Bella." Angela greeted as she came over to the table to take our order.

"Hey Ang. This is Alice, Edward's sister, Alice this is my best friend since primary school Angela." I said introducing them.

"Hi." Angela said before giving me her 'what's up' look, I mouthed I'll explain later to her as Alice said hi to her.

"What can I get you girls?" Angela asked pulling out her notepad.

"I'll have a mocha please." I replied.

"I'll have a black coffee." was Alice's response. Angela took our orders and left.

"Does Angela know?" asked Alice, I nodded.

"Yeah, she does I told her after she met Edward for the first time, we always come here and sometimes double date with Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, when Edward has a few days off in a row." I said smiling.

"You smile whenever Edward's name is mentioned." Alice stated and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"The reason why I wanted to have coffee is that I wanted to apologize to you. The way I reacted was way over the top and I know that you're not anything that I accused you of. I guess it was just a reaction." Alice said pausing to have a sip of her coffee that Angela had brought over.

"It's just the girls that Edward seems to attract, but not date, are actually all the same, fake and gold diggers. I guess I was just worried that one had finally tricked Edward somehow and because he hadn't said anything about dating anyone I just assumed.

So I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry for assuming that you're a gold digger and that you would do something like tricking someone into marrying you. I hope that you can forgive me and that we can be friends." Finished Alice.

Her apology seemed too sincere that I couldn't question it or her motives behind it.

"I forgive you Alice and I would like us to be friends," before I could even finish talking Alice was out of her seat hugging me.

"Oh this is going to be so great and Edward will be pleased that were friends. Oh when are you going to tell everyone? We should have a party to celebrate your marriage since none of us were at the wedding. Oh and we can shop for dresses and decorations and it will be fun." Alice rambled, slightly bouncing in her chair.

I just sat there in silence watching her, she amused me, and before I could even stop myself I was giggling. Alice looked up and giggled along with me.

"I'm so glad we can be friends Bella. I was so sure you would hate me after how I reacted."

"Honestly Alice I kind of did expect that reaction, well maybe not being accused of being a gold digger and trapping Edward into marriage but the being angry about it I did expect. Edward seems to think that everyone will welcome our marriage with open arms."

"Is this why you haven't told anyone? I did ask Edward the other day, but he said it wasn't the right time and that he didn't know if there was still anything to tell." Alice said with a small smile.

I sighed, "I've been so worried about how your parents will react and how my dad will react that I forget it's hurting Edward. We haven't even spoken this week; I try but he just won't listen to me. He thinks I want out of this marriage."

"Do you want out?" She asked

"No the last thing I want is to leave Edward or for Edward to leave me. I keep trying to tell him that but it hasn't worked. I just want us to get out of town for the weekend and just reconnect." I replied.

"That's a fantastic idea Bella and I'm sure Edward would really appreciate the effort too." Alice said smiling at me; she looked as if she was planning something in her head.

An hour later we went our separate ways after exchanging numbers, I promised to call Alice once we got back from our trip to catch up. I headed home grabbing my laptop from the study and started booking our trip away I had settled on Santa Monica as Edward and I had talked about how we'd like to go there some time.

I booked us into the Bayside Hotel in a suite that has a kitchen and everything so that if we wanted to stay in and cook we could, I was surprised at the cheap deal that I got but I was happy with it. I booked our flight for tomorrow afternoon still hoping that Edward had the weekend off.

I knew Edward was working till nine, so I made myself an easy pasta dinner and put the left over's in a bowl for him to have when he got home as I knew he would be hungry and wouldn't make himself anything to eat.

I knew that when Edward came home that he would eat then head straight to the spare room where he had been sleeping for the past week, as he refused to sleep in the same bed as me.

I exited our bedroom as Edward was walking into the spare room and slipped in before Edward could even close the door, he didn't look happy to see me but right now that didn't matter to me. I handed him the print out of our tickets and hotel accommodation he looked at them top to bottom then looked up at me.

"Bella?" he asked

I sighed, "You won't talk to me so I thought maybe a trip away would do us good, you know to reconnect and stuff, but if you don't want to or you've taken a shift then I can just cancel it now."

He didn't say anything so I turned around to leave but before I was even out the door I felt his arm on me.

"Wait Bella, thank you for doing this, it wasn't what I expected when you came in with papers, but this is a nice surprise."

I nodded, "It's no problem Edward, you can come back to our bed when you're ready." I said leaving him standing there, I wasn't sure if he would come or not. I slid into bed. I'm not sure how much later it was, but I felt the bed dip and arms pulling me toward a strong body, I smiled as I felt him pull me as close as possible kissing my shoulder.

We spent the morning packing for our flight, which was leaving at 1, I was really excited about the trip and by the looks of it so was Edward. We got a taxi to the airport instead of paying for parking since it was cheaper.

We arrived in Santa Monica 2 hours later; we didn't need to get our luggage since we had carry on only. We headed to the car rental place and got our car I had booked us a convertible I figured its LA why not, I had printed off directions from the airport to our hotel.

We checked in and headed up to the room and right when we got in the room Edward turned to me and spoke.

"Bella, can we talk about everything now so that we have a good weekend?" Edward said and I nodded he was right, talking about it now would be better and that way we would be able to enjoy our weekend away.

"Can I start?" Edward asked and I nodded

"I'm sorry about last week, I'm sorry for blowing up at you that way and I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you for the past week. I should have been more careful about your feelings. But I was so stubborn,"

"Edward." I interrupted, but he interrupted right back.

"No Bella just let me finish please?" he said and I nodded.

"I was so caught up in only caring about my feelings about our wedding that I didn't take in consideration how you were feeling about it and what your feelings were about telling everyone about it."

"Edward it's not just your fault I should have told you my feelings regarding it, we were both at fault here, because while we talked we never really talked about when we were going to tell our family or how and I think the more I thought about it the scarier it seemed."

Edward looked at me confused.

"Hang on, I'm not explaining this right, it's not that I thought us being married was scary it was the reactions I was coming up with in my mind that were scary and I guess with the way Alice reacted I figured my own reactions would be true and that freaked me out."

"Bella I need you to know that not all of them will react this way, well I can't speak for your father because I don't know him but I know my parents won't. But if you want to wait then that's what we'll do." Edward said taking my hands into his.

"Edward I'm ready to tell them I don't know when or how we will but I think it's time for me to be a big girl and take whatever comes my way. I'm sorry for last week to Edward, I'm sorry for not taking your feelings into account."

"Bella I forgive you I just hope you can forgive me for how I acted and the way I've been all week."

"I forgive you, you goof." I said laughing.

"I honestly thought that you were going to serve me divorce papers Bella." Edward said somewhat sullen.

"Edward, look at me," I said and I waited till he actually did before I continued, "I'm in this for the long haul I know I can be a bit hard to live with at times. But I'm here for life. I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't."

"I love you Bella." He responded.

"I love you too Edward." I said, as the words registered with him, he had the biggest fucking smile ever.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say it to you Bella, it never felt right but it does now."

I smiled he was right it did feel right and I was so glad I had told him too.

"So when do we tell them?" I asked Edward

"Well I think we should do it in person so we can either invite them to Seattle or we can go to Forks, but I don't have another weekend off for a month."

"Ok well why don't we drive down to Forks, cause that way if my Dad wants to kill you then we can escape." I said smiling even though I was being serious, my dad might want to kill Edward so having a car to escape in would be good.

"So my next weekend off we tell them?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm kind of looking forward to it." I said and Edward laughed.

"Looking forward to your dad pulling a gun out on me and chasing me?" he asked.

"Well it _is_ a funny image when you think about it. But I'm sure my dad won't do anything drastic, as the police chief he wouldn't want to set a bad example for the community of Forks."

"So are we good?" I asked as I curled myself into him

"Yeah, we're good." He responded giving me a kiss on my head.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if you did and please review.**

**Reviews=Happy me and faster writing of the chapters =D. Remember teasers on wednesday at my blog which can be found on my page. Thanks for reading **


	5. Santa Monica

**AN: I own nothing all characters belong to SM I just borrow them. Here's chapter 5 continuing on with there trip to Santa Monica enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 - Santa Monica**

* * *

We awoke the next day refreshed and eager to take on the world and enjoy our trip, we had decided when to tell everyone and honestly while I was terrified I was also a little excited about it. Yes, we had things still to sort our but we'd get there.

We got dressed and headed to Seventeen Street café and bakery for breakfast. It was a cute a little café.

"Do you want kids?" Edward blurted out as we sat down at the table.

"Um…" I started to answer.

"It's okay if you don't Bella, I just thought we should talk about it." he said.

"Edward if you would let me finish what I was going to say then you'd know that I do want kids, but I think us having kids right now would be not be such a good idea."

He looked like he wanted to say something but I stopped him.

"Just listen," I said, "I want us to have kids. I really do want a mini you but were not ready for it, once we've fixed _us_ and you're not thinking that I would be leaving you as soon as possible then I'd be ready for us to have a baby."

"A mini me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Is that all you paid attention to?" I asked

"No, but that got me thinking of how I want a mini you, a princess." Edward said with a smile.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked finally changing the subject.

"Well I want to check out the pier but I thought maybe we could do that this afternoon and hang around when it gets dark to see the Ferris wheel all lit up."

"That sounds like a plan. So what do you want to do before that?"

"I thought maybe we'd check out the hotel pool and just relax and talk more?" I said and Edward nodded smiling.

We finished our breakfast and walked back to your hotel since it wasn't that much of a walk. Once we got back to our room we grabbed what we needed. I changed into my pool party bikini, which was a black top with a colorful bottom.

I wore a black cover up over it, while Edward wore his black board shorts looking mighty fine might I add. Before I could continue ogling him he put a shirt on covering his amazing body.

"Do you ever work out?" I asked, he was always in such good shape but yet I had never actually seen him work out once in the eight months that we'd been married hell I hadn't even see him go for a jog either.

"I go for a run most mornings, unless I had a late shift. Plus there's a gym near the hospital that I go to from time to time." he admitted.

"Huh? How come I've never seen you?" I asked him.

"I get up between 5 – 6 to go from my run." he replied.

"Oh." Well that made sense, no wonder I hadn't seen him, I never was awake till about 7.

Once we were both ready we headed down to the pool. The water was so nice and warm we swam around for a while before Edward pulled me close to him, my legs automatically wrapped themselves around Edward while my hands went to his shoulder, his hands resting on my hips.

"Describe your dream house." he said.

"What?"

"Well I figured when we do have kids that we wouldn't want to live in an apartment anymore so what would your dream house be?"

"I've never really thought about it before."

"Close your ideas and just picture a house you would love to live in one day."

So I closed my eyes while Edward whispered things into my ear. I slowly started picturing a house in my mind.

"Two levels," I said

"Mhm go on."

"It has a porch that wraps around the whole house, three bedrooms up stairs and three downstairs too. Also, a big beautiful kitchen. A decent size backyard with possible a tree house and a pool."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, it's not near the city." I replied.

As much as I used to complain about Forks when I was a teenager but now I realized it was better to raise your kids there then the city cause to me, city kids always seemed so rude and bratty to me, and I did not want my kids to turn out like that.

We continued swimming until we were both feeling hungry; we decided to order room service then have a nap. I woke up snuggled in Edwards's arms on the couch; I stayed there just watching him sleep so peacefully.

It was nearly four so I decided to wake him up.

"Edward, baby, wake up." I whispered.

"Eddie, Eddie wake up." I whispered louder.

"Do _not_ call me that." He said opening one eye before launching himself on me tickling me everywhere.

"Edward ssssstop." I said in between giggles.

"Fine, fine I'll stop. We should probably get dressed and head out to the pier." Edward said and I just nodded rolling away from him before hoping off the bed. I walked over and pulled out my red strapless belted dress with the right panties and bra to go underneath it before heading to the bathroom to get changed.

"You can change in front of me you know." Edward shouted from the bedroom making me laugh.

I quickly changed and headed out to find Edward ready to go wearing a nice blue button down shirt paired with his khakis.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded extending his arm out for me, which I gladly took and we headed off to the pier.

We spent a few hours at the pier; we walked along the front of the water first just checking everything out before heading over to the Aquarium which I had lots of fun at.

We then headed off to Surf View Café for some dinner; we both had burgers, fries and shakes. And it tasted oh so good. We skipped dessert voting to have ice cream later on the Pier.

We had lots of fun at the amusement park Edward even won me a giant ass panda at the ring toss, though it did take him a few go's but he was determined to win me something, I was fine with a little dog but no Edward had to get the giant Panda. He would be carrying it back on the plane not me.

The next day we just drove around, we went to Malibu and checked that out, then we also checked Venice beach. In West Hollywood, we walked up and down the Hollywood walk of fame seeing all the stars that were there. We just drove around LA having a lot of fun just being your typical tourist and we blended in with the many other tourists that where there.

We even bought a Hollywood star home map and did a little stalking, drove past the playboy mansion as well and Edward swears he saw a few playmates walking up the gate, when I questioned him about how he would know he responded with, "I'm a male what do you expect," while shrugging his shoulders just making me laugh.

We ended up having a nice dinner at Lula Cocina Mexicana, where I think we had the best Mexican food we ordered quite a bit of food but we shared it between the both of us. We got chicken and beef taco's, mushroom and grilled eggplant quesadillas, Guacamole with tortilla chips and then had a yummy chocolate espresso brownie and a Pastel De Caramela which is a yummy shortbread crust filled with layers of caramel and Mexican chocolate and topped with caramel whipped cream. It was oh so yummy and hard to share either dessert with Edward but I somehow managed too.

After dinner we took a nice little romantic walk along the beach.

"Have you had a good time?" I asked as we walked.

"I've had a blast, thank you for doing this Bella."

"No problem Edward."

"Have you enjoyed it?" he asked and I nodded before resting my head on him.

"I have. It was nice to get away and just talk and I know now that I'm ready for whatever our family throws at us and what life does too. It's been hard with your long hours but it makes the time I have with you so much better, more special and I love you Edward, I really do."

"I love you too, Bella." Edward said as he kissed my head.

We arrived back in Seattle Sunday afternoon, we both had to work tomorrow so we had a quite night and actually went to bed early too. Alice had texted wanting to know if I wanted to do lunch tomorrow I replied Yes and told her I'd invite Angela too so I didn't have to repeat myself.

I arrived at Seastar Restaurant and Raw Bar which is this amazing sushi bar we ordered a mixture of food, well honestly Alice did she took off ordering really enough food for ten people.

She ordered Putaportiwon's crispy calamari poppers, truffle potato chips, Spider Roll, NYC Bagel Roll, Seattle Fireworks, Crunchy Roll, Rainbow Roll and a Thai Seafood salad.

"Alice that is a lot of food." I said.

"Well whatever we don't finish off you can just take home for Edward I'm sure he'd enjoy that." Alice said we a smile and I just nodded.

"Alice you have to tell us all the gossip on Edward growing up, he can't be that perfect all the time, can he?" said Angela

"Well there's not much to say really, he only had one girlfriend named Baeli but they broke up junior year I think? They both claimed it was because they felt more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend I'm not sure if they still keep in contact they used to see each other at least once a year to catch up. After Baeli he just didn't really date.

Not saying the girls didn't throw themselves at him because they certainly did, but he just never seemed interested in them. Granted they were all gold digging whores anyway, they tried everything to get Edward they even tried befriending me but I saw through their act, besides they weren't that smart probably still living off mummy and daddy's money while screwing rich married men and god knows what disease's they have now."

"I'm so glad he married you Bella." said Alice.

"What now that you know I'm not a gold digger?" I said jokingly.

"What?" asked Angela.

I recounted the fateful night that Alice and I met which had Angela both shocked and laughing at the same time.

"How was the trip away?" asked Alice

"Oh yes, tell us what did you get up to? Did you have fun? Any fights?" Angela asked.

"The trip was amazing! Santa Monica is just beautiful I just loved it and so did Edward. We explored the Pier and had a blast at the amusement park and then at the games arcade, we also went to the Aquarium. We drove around the next day going from Malibu to Venice to west Hollywood, we also explored the Hollywood walk of fame and did one of those Hollywood stars home tours.

We've also decided that were going to tell our family in 3 weeks since Edward doesn't have a weekend off till then. I'm just hoping Charlie won't want to kill him, hopefully Sue will be there to restrain him with the help of Seth and Leah too."

"Seth, Leah, Sue?" asked Alice

"Oh right sorry Sue is my Step-mum and Leah and Seth are my step brother and sister."

"How long have they been together?"

"Well they got married when I was ten so they've been married fourteen years now. Sue's first husband Harry died two years before her and Charlie got married."

"And you're mum?"

"She's in Florida married to a guy named Phil, who Renee met in Forks he was passing through, they kept in contact. A few months later she moved to be with him and I stayed behind. My parents were never married though everyone did assume they were due to them having a baby together but they did live together but slept in separate rooms, they broke up a while after I was born and it was just easier for Charlie to move rooms instead of Renee moving out."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I thought about it Renee and Charlie sat me down and talked to me about it all but I decided to stay with Charlie in the end, we were alike and I thought Charlie needed someone with him so I stayed and I didn't want to leave him alone. I'd spend 2 holidays out of the year with Renee but overall I preferred staying with Charlie. They told me that I could change my mind whenever I wanted, to and go and live with Renee."

"So have you decided how you're going to tell everyone?" Angela asked

"Not really, I guess invite them all out for dinner, easier to tell them at once maybe with an audience so Charlie won't try to do anything drastic."

"I know we can do a family dinner, I'll take care of it all, I'll also invite Emmett and Rosalie. Well that's if you're alright with that?"

Honestly I was scared about meeting Rosalie from what I had heard she was a bitch and I was sure that I would be called a gold digger from her.

"Don't worry about Rosalie, she can come across like a bitch that has no feelings what so ever but once you get to know her you find out that she's actually one of the best friends you could ever ask for and I'm not saying that because she's Jasper's cousin."

I smiled, "Sure it's fine just let me know that details to pass along to Sue and Charlie."

"You're more than welcome to come along and to bring Ben too." Alice said to Angela who nodded.

"Thanks I'll see if Ben is free the weekend or not."

"Also I had an idea but it's up to you and Edward if you want to go along with it or not. But I was thinking we could throw a party kind of like a late wedding reception, but of course it's totally up to you and Edward if you want to or not." Alice said.

"I'll think about it and talk it over with Edward and let you know okay?" I said and Alice nodded.

"That's fine it's up to you."

"We should do a group date sometime soon." Angela suggested.

Alice and I nodded agreeing, "How about sometime after our weekend in Forks?" I said and the girls nodded.

Surprisingly we managed to eat all the food that Alice had ordered.

"Ok my times up I need to go back to work." I said.

"Yeah me too I'm covering a shift this afternoon." Angela said as we gathered our things ready to leave the restaurant.

I hugged the girl's goodbye and headed back off to work, it was a peaceful afternoon and come five o'clock I was ready to head on home and just cuddle up with Edward on the couch but he wouldn't be home for another few hours.

I must have fallen asleep at one point as I awoke to Edward shaking me; I smiled when I saw him before moving to let him sit with me while I snuggled into him.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"It was okay no one died so that's a good thing." he said before kissing my head "How was yours?"

"It was good, not extremely busy at the bookshop and lunch with Alice and Angela was good. Alice is organizing the dinner in Forks for us so her and Jasper will be there and I think she's inviting Emmett and Rosalie too."

"Don't worry about Rosalie okay?" Edward said and I nodded I was trying not to but it was hard.

"Also Alice wants to throw us a party as a late wedding reception I told her I'd think about it and talk to you."

"It could be a good thing to do, kind of like sorry you weren't there but hey let's party." Edward said making me laugh, he let out a yawn.

"Come on hot shot let's get you to bed you're tired."

"Not too tired for sex." Edward responded as he pulled me up from the couch.

"Yeah you're not getting lucky tonight, you'd fall asleep mid-way through anyway well that's if you can go more than a minute," I said before racing away.

"I would so last a minute." Edward yelled out as he locked up the house before finally coming up stairs. He had a quick shower before joining me in bed, he pulled me close to him and I snuggled into him making myself comfy.

"I love you."

"Love you too Bella." He responded kissing my head as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, reviews=happy me XD. Thank you to by beta StewLoveeX for her amazing job on this chapter. Teaser as always on wednesday and update on friday.**


	6. Visiting Forks

**I don't own anything except this storyline, all characters belong to SM. Here's the visit to Forks hope it's up to your exception, Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Visiting Forks

We were getting ready to leave for our drive to Forks, we would be staying at the Cullen's house I thought it would be better to stay at a hotel but Edward assured me that it would be all right and that it was his mum's idea to begin with. I had called Charlie earlier in the week to let him know that I would be visiting and bringing someone with me and that we would be having dinner at the Cullen's.

It was going to be about a 3 hour drive to Forks depending on how fast Edward was driving, we had decided earlier that we were going to stop in Port Angeles for lunch.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked as I came down.

"Yep I'm ready. Are you ready?" I asked as I placed my bag down and he nodded.

"We don't have to do this if you know."

"Bella?" Edward said sounding hurt.

"No wait, I'm not saying that I don't want to go, because I do I just wanted to make sure that you were 100% ready to do this, because my dad can be scary and I really just don't want him to scare you away."

"Baby no one can ever scare me away from you, ever okay?" Edward said and I nodded smiling at him. "Ok let's get on the road then."

We talked the whole trip to Forks stopping at a diner in Port Angeles before continuing to Forks. The closer we got to the Cullen's house the more nervous I got about meeting his parents.

"They'll love you," said Edward bringing me back into the world.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked

"Because I love you and it's impossible not to love you," he said as he picked up my hand and bringing it to his mouth softly kissing it.

We pulled up to the Cullen house or mansion depending on what you consider a house and what you consider a mansion but it was beautiful. We walked up the path to the house and before Edward could even reach the front door, it opened and there stood a beautiful lady with auburn hair that was just the same as Edwards.

"Edward," the women said as she pulled Edward in for a hug.

"Hi mum." Edward said into the hug, once she released him she looked over at me.

"You must be Bella." I nodded.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"No need to call me that Esme will do, Mrs. Cullen was my mother in law." She said just before pulling me into a hug surprising me.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you, I feel like I already know you from everything I've heard about you from not only Edward, but from your father too." Esme said with a smile, "Edward go get your bags, then meet us in the kitchen." she said before taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water please." I answered and Esme nodded before getting me a glass of water. "Thank you," I said as she placed it in front of me. "And thank you for having us."

"It's not a problem Bella. I've been looking forward to this since both Edward and Alice mentioned it. I think Alice was the one who was the most excited about it."

"She's not torturing you is she?" Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Haha." Esme said as she started gathering different ingredients from her pantry.

"Do you need any help?"

"No thank you dear, why don't you let Edward take you on a tour of the house and the garden before you need to get ready for dinner. Now off you go." Esme said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked again making sure there wasn't anything I could do for her.

"I'm sure sweetie," she said before going back to chopping up the vegetables.

* * *

I had spent the last fifteen minutes debating what to wear, I had brought with me plenty of options that Edward claimed that Alice would be proud of me. I had a dress, jeans and a top; nice pants with a top even a skirt with a top to go with it. After much debating and help from Edward I went with my white strapless dress and black pumps.

After my shower, one that Edward tried to join as he kept saying that we would be saving water, kill two birds with one stone personally I think he was trying to get lucky but that would not be happening this weekend not while were at the Cullen's.

Charlie called just a finished getting ready to let me know that they would be over as soon as Leah was home from Jacobs. I toyed with putting my ring on or not, it felt weird not wearing it today but we had both figured that it would be better for me not to wear it until after we had told everyone just as not to tip anyone off.

Edward put it into the ring case and slid it into his pockets until he could put it on my finger again. We headed down stairs and before I was even on the last step I was attacked in a hug. I pulled away and smiled.

"Alice nice to see you too."

"Oh Bella you look so beautiful. Good job on the dress and tonight's, going to be so fun and oh come, come you have to meet Jasper still." Alice said before pulling me away from Edward towards the kitchen where we found Esme and Dr Cullen along with Jasper.

"Bella this is Jasper and my father Carlisle. Gentlemen this is Bella."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Well it's nice to finally meet the person my wife won't stop talking about." Jasper said shaking my hand.

"Bella welcome to the family' Carlisle said I started panicking inside freaking out that he might know already about the marriage, he must have seen my face because he quickly said, "No no, nothing like that it's just anyone that can put up with Edward and his long hours is a saint," making me laugh.

A few moments later I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist pulling me close to them before kissing my bare shoulder. We stood around chatting before we heard a set of footsteps coming towards us I looked over and saw this huge guy followed by a really pretty blonde who I assumed to be Rosalie and Emmett.

Before anyone could even say anything I was picked up and twirled around.

"Emmett leave the poor girl alone." Esme stated as Emmett finally put me down.

"Hi Emmett, Rosalie." I said with a small smile, Rosalie just looked at me no smile but no glare so I she didn't know what to think of me just yet.

She nodded before she started talking to Jasper, "Rose don't be rude," Emmett said before turning back to me, "Sorry about her, just ignore the ice princess she doesn't like when new people join us because she's no longer the centre of attention." He said with a cheeky smile. Rosalie just glared at him before she went back to her conversation with Jasper.

The doorbell rang and Esme excused herself to answer it.

"Last chance," I said to Edward.

"Not going anywhere babe." He said before taking a sip of his beer that I didn't even know until now that he was drinking.

"Bella!" I head Seth yell out as he came closer followed by Sue telling him off for yelling.

"Hey Seth." I said going over to give him a hug, before turning to Charlie.

"Hi dad."

"Bells," he said before pulling me in for a hug, Charlie wasn't a very affectionate man but when he did show some I treasured it.

"Dad, Sue, Leah Seth this is Edward and his family. Edward this is my Dad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chief Swan, Mrs Swan?"

"Call me Sue, Edward and call him Charlie no need for Chief or sir." Sue said while Charlie just grumbled under his breath.

We moved to the dining room since dinner was now served, Esme had made Lasagne, garlic bread and two different type of salad to go with it and it just smelt divine and oh so heavenly that I could see Emmett drooling as it was placed on the table.

Everyone made small talk for a few moments before Edward cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Bella and I wanted everyone here tonight because we have something to tell you all."

"You're not pregnant are you Bells? Because if you are we can fix this you don't have to get married." Charlie said.

"She doesn't look very pregnant, but who knows, she could be trying to trick Edward." came from Rose, which earned her a glare from everyone else at the table.

"No I'm not pregnant daddy but um, well you see Edward and I got married." I said the last part so quietly that I'm not sure if anyone actually heard.

"EXCUSE ME?" Roared Charlie.

"Bella and I got married nearly 9 months ago." Edward said as he pulled my ring out of his pocket and placed it back on my finger where it belonged.

I looked up and saw that Sue had a grip on Charlie who looked like he was about to jump across the table and strangle Edward.

"Go Bella!" Seth yelled out before jumping out to hug both Edward and I.

"You got married?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I met Bella one morning at a coffee shop and as crazy as it sounds I asked her to marry me and she said yes so we flew to Vegas and got married."

"9 months ago?" Sue said and I nodded.

"You're just telling us now?" Sue asked.

"It's my fault, Edward wanted to tell you all more or less as soon as we were married but I wouldn't let him."

"What too ashamed?" Rosalie said glaring at me.

"Look I don't know what you have against me but I was never ashamed of being married to Edward. Was I scared to tell everyone? Yes because I wanted you all to like me and I didn't want to be accused of things that I'm sure your thinking in your head.

"Yes we should have told you all sooner and I will gladly take the blame for it. Also, I will gladly take you calling me names because Alice certainly did when she found out."

"Alice? Shorty was mean?" Emmett asked amused. Honestly I think he was the only one, Charlie still looked really mad, Sue I couldn't tell and the same with the Cullen's. They didn't look mad but they didn't look happy about it either.

"Hey, in my defence I didn't know Edward was seeing her so imagine my surprise when I turned up and she was there, so yeah I might have accused her of being a gold digger but I didn't really mean it." Alice said meekly.

"You called my daughter a gold digger?"

"I'm sorry Chief Swan I was just being protective of Edward and it came out."

Charlie shook his head, before standing up I grabbed Edwards hand not sure what he was going to do.

"Bella I'm sorry, but I can't be here I can't be around this madness call me when you come to your senses about this marriage."

He walked out heading towards the front door, Sue walked over to us, "Don't worry Bell's once he calms down he'll be happy for you just like I am. You make a cute couple call me tomorrow and we'll do lunch."

Seth and Leah also offered their congratulations before following Sue out the door.

"Well I say Congratulations is in order, so let's raise our glass to the happy married couple." Carlisle said surprising me and Edward too.

"You're okay with it?" I asked surprised.

"While it hurts that we are finding out about it now, were just happy that Edward managed to find himself someone that can keep up with him and make him happy and we look forward to getting to know you better." Esme said before coming over and hugging us.

"Welcome to the family."

"Yeah welcome to the family Bella. I pity you being stuck with Edward." Emmett said making us all laugh, well except Rosalie.

"Well now we can start planning that party," Alice said clapping her hands together. "Wait you guys have talked about it haven't you? Because honestly, I have everything planned I just needed your go ahead."

"I don't think we ever really came to an answer when we talked about it to be honest." Edward said.

"Well I think it could be fun but Alice, I get to have a say in everything it's my reception after all and Esme I'd love if you and Sue would help too. I know it doesn't make up for all of you not being at the wedding, but I thought maybe this could help make up for it a little?"

"I'd be honoured to help Bella."

"So tell us everything." Carlisle said and we spent the rest of the night telling the ups and down of the most 8 months, Rosalie looked like she was starting to warm up to me by the end of the night.

* * *

I was now sitting in front of my dad's house feeling a little nervous to go inside and talk to him. Five minutes later I was still sitting in the car.

'_C'mon Bella you can do this, you're a big girl what could he possibly do?_' I said to myself before finally getting out of the car.

I walked up to the door not sure if I should knock or not but before I could the door was open and there stood Sue.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to come in or if you were going to sit outside all day."

"Sorry mum, I'm just scared."

"Bella your 24 years old, there's not a lot he can do about it."

"I know but I just wanted him to be happy for me." I said looking down.

"He is happy for you B, he's just in shock that's all now get in there and talk to him."

I nodded before heading off to the lounge room, "Oh, also I was thinking we could do lunch with Alice and Esme and Leah too if she's not busy with Jacob."

"Sounds wonderful I'll call Esme about it now." She said leaving me on my own.

Slowly made my way and found Charlie sitting in his chair watching fishing on TV, guess it was too early for a baseball game.

"Hi daddy." I said as I took a seat on the couch, five minutes later he hadn't said anything.

"Please can we just talk? I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I should of but I was scared but I'm really happy daddy."

"He could have been an axe murder or a jewel thief or on the run for something else."

"Daddy you know the Cullen's you know he's none of those things."

"Yes, I knew that, but _YOU_ didn't know that when you agreed to marry him after knowing him for a minute."

"It was longer than a minute."

"But not long enough."

We continued just sitting there, after another five minutes of saying nothing I stood up and started heading towards the door.

"Bells, I love you and I am happy for you but it might take some time." I nodded I could understand that, I walked back over to Charlie and gave him a hug.

"Thank you daddy." I said before kissing his cheek.

"You're telling your mother though; I'm not dealing with telling her."

"Okay deal." I said laughing, my mother was one for surprises but I loved her none the less.

We chatted more a few more minutes before I headed back to the Cullen's to get ready for lunch with the ladies.

* * *

Alice, Esme and I decided to meet Sue and Leah at the Diner. We thought about driving to Port Angeles but none of us really were in the mood to drive so the diner it is.

"So Alice, tell me more about what you're thinking for this reception?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking either having it in Forks or Seattle completely up to you of course and a cake and food and flowers on the tables, maybe a DJ spinning some tunes and then the whole first dance and father/daughter dance and toast as well. But we just won't have the maid of honour and best man speeches since you don't have any.

"Other details can be worked out later. Oh and also I come up with the idea of you and Edward wearing what you did wear for your wedding but if you don't want to then we can find you a really hot dress no problem"

"Okay well sounds good so far, I'll talk to Edward about where to have it and when he was off next so that we have a date. I'm guessing you might need a guest list too. I kind of do like the idea of wearing my dress, it was a really simple dress though."

"Simple is okay, I can work with simple." Alice said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing plans for the reception and it was a really nice time. I enjoyed having Sue and Esme helping Alice and I plan it.

When we arrived back at the Cullen's, I headed up to our room to see Edward who just looked so peaceful lying on the bed sleeping. I slipped off my shoes and snuggled into him.

"Good day?" he asked and I nodded.

"Really good, I think my dad is coming around, he made me promise to be the one to tell my mum. Also had fun planning the reception but we'll talk about that later because right now I just want to cuddle in bed with you."

"Sounds like a plan to me beautiful."

"I'm so glad everyone knows now. I only wish I hadn't been so scared to tell them earlier than this."

"It's okay, all that matters now is that they do know and that they are happy for us." He said and I nodded.

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you too handsome."

* * *

**Okay hope you all enjoyed that chapter, Reviews=happy me remember so please review and let me know what you thought of it. Next chapter is in the works. Thanks for Reading x**


	7. Romantic Night

**AN: I don't own any of the characters they belong to SM I'm just borrowing them. Here's the next chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy, the lemon is dedicated to Victoria cause she really wanted one.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – A Romantic Night**

**

* * *

**

We had been back in Seattle for two days and I had yet to call Renee and tell her about the news. I was sitting at the bookshop it was lunchtime so the place wasn't that busy, Kassie was manning the front while I was sitting in my office going over inventory.

I pulled out my iPhone and dialed Renee's number surprisingly she answered on the first ring.

"Bella baby!" She said. I wasn't surprised, she never did answer the phone with just a hello.

"Do you ever answer the phone like a normal person?" I asked.

"Now why would I want to do that? Being normal is highly overrated my dear." She said making me laugh.

"Mum I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Ok petal, I'm all ears."

"I'm married."

"As in you already are?"

"Yes."

"Aw well if it makes you happy sweetie I'm happy for you."

"Really? That's all you have to say?"

"Well you're an adult Bella and these are your choices now I'm not saying that I'm happy that you got married without me but it's okay. Now tell me how did Charlie take the news?"

"Well he wasn't really happy, yelled honestly I was surprised he didn't hit Edward or pull his gun out on him. Probably only because Sue talked him over."

"Well she does have a way with your father."

"Ew mum, just ew." I said making her laugh, I did not want to imagine what Sue and Charlie did together when they were alone.

"How's Phil?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He's good, busy coaching the little league team. He's just so good with children."

"Are you going to have another one?" I asked Renee had never said she wanted more, but I was sure that Phil did want at least one.

"We've talked about it but I'm not sure if we will, just have to wait and see I guess."

"Mmm."

"But I just want you to know Bella that if I do I'm not replacing you, I would never want to replace you, yes having you so young wasn't what I had planned but I'd like to think that Charlie and I did do a good job. But I also want you to know that me moving away with Phil wasn't me running away from you."

"Mum I know that, I choose to stay with Charlie remember? I know others like to think that you did, but I know you didn't mum and I know you wouldn't be replacing me if you and Phil did have a child together."

"Thank you Bella." She said and I sighed, it felt like I had just given my blessing to her to have a child, didn't the parent normally give the children their blessing not the other way around.

"Oh Bella I have to go, Phil just got home he wants to go out for dinner."

"Okay mum, I'll call you later about the party Alice is planning as a late wedding reception. Say hi to Phil for me."

"Will do Bella, Love you my darling girl."

"Love you too mum" I said before hanging up, placing my phone back in my bag, I looked at the time before heading out front to Kassie who was just finishing up with a customer.

"Hey Kassie." I said as I approached her.

"Hey Boss."

"I was thinking of closing early. It seems pretty quiet so why don't you head out and I'll just close up."

"Are you sure? I can stay and help if you want"

"It's no problem Kassie. Now go on, shoo." I said with a playful smile.

"Ok I'm going, I'm going see you tomorrow Bella." She said before heading back to the office grabbing her things.

"Bye Kassie." I said as she walked out the door. I counted the till and locked it putting the cash in the bag before heading into the office to locking it in the safe to bank tomorrow. I walked back out from turning the sign over to closed and locked the door. The only people who had keys to the place were Edward, Kassie and I.

I headed back to the office to tidy up the paperwork and turn the computer off, I was just finished reading the last page of paperwork when I could feel someone starring at me, I looked up slowly and there Edward stood leaned against the door arms crossed just looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What can't I come see my beautiful wife at work?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No you can, but I know for a fact that you're meant to be working tonight which is why I had planned a date night with the couch."

"Ah yes, to catch up on those horrid shows that you watch."

"Please you watch them too. I've seen you so don't try and deny it mister."

"I plead the fifth." Edward said causing me to roll my eyes.

He might not want to admit it but I knew he like One Tree Hill just as much as I did, plus I caught him watching Hellcats the other day he just doesn't know that I know since he changed it to the sports channel as soon as he heard me getting closer to him.

"Well one of the other doctors wanted to swap so I gladly took it, because we my dear are having a date night."

"Oh we are, are we? And what have you got planned?"

"My lips are sealed."

I figured he'd answer with that, that boy and his secret plans. While I complained inside, I was secretly giddy.

"Well let's go then." I said putting the paperwork in the filling cabinet and turning off the computer grabbing my bag before taking Edward's hand as he lead me out, closing the office door behind us.

We got in the car and I assumed Edward was going to drive to one of the restaurants that nearby that we wanted to check out but instead we ended back at the apartment.

"Are we changing?" I asked but got no response, instead I just followed Edward, into the lift and up to the penthouse, once we got to the door Edward unlocked it but didn't open it.

"Close your eyes." He said and for once I didn't question him on in and just did what he said, he took my hands after he opened the door leading me into the apartment.

"Open," He whispered

I opened my eyes and gasped, the room was beautiful decorated it looked so romantic, the table with lit candles and flowers everywhere from the table to the floor leading a path to the table. It just looked so pretty.

"Edward,"

"You like?"

"I love, I love thank you, you didn't have to do this." I said turning around to him.

"Yes I did, because you my dear deserve nights like for putting up with my long work nights."

I gave him a quick kiss before he took my hand leading me to the table pulling my chair out.

"Why thank you kind sir."

He walked back a minute later with plates in his hand, "I'd like to say I made this all from scratch but I didn't have enough time so I cheated and ordered from the Thai place that we love."

As he place the bowl of rice down along with a bowl of Green Chicken Curry, a bowl of Peppered Beef, A plate of spring rolls, and shrimp in a blanket. Which I just love.

"Looks yummy, thank you Edward." I said before we dug into our food.

Once we were done, Edward cleaned the table, not letting me do anything at all to help. He just told me to sit there and enjoy myself.

"Now before desert, I have another surprise for you wait here for a minute." Edward said before disappearing. A few minutes later he reappeared, taking my hand, "Close your eyes please."

"Well since you asked so nicely." I said before closing them, trusting Edward to guide me to where ever he was taking me.

"If I fall it's your fault." I said when he told me that there were stairs up ahead, I somehow managed to make it up the stairs without falling down I heard a door open and then we didn't move.

"You can open your eyes again my love."

"Edward…"

He had lead me to the bathroom, where the tub was filled with bubbles and roses and candles all around the room, it look so beautiful and romantic.

"It's so beautiful, you didn't have to do this you know? Dinner was enough."

"No it wasn't besides isn't a husband allowed to treat his wife from time to time with no motive behind it?"

"So you're not doing this so you can get laid?"

"Nope, but If I happen to get sex out of it, well I'm not going to complain." Edward said smirking making me hit him.

"Are you joining me?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Only if you want me too."

"Mm I think I do, I'll need someone to wash my back."

"I'll wash whatever part of your body, you want."

We stripped off our clothes and I hopped in while Edward poured us both a glass of wine handed them to me, while he climbed in sitting behind pulling me close to him.

"How are the reception plans going?"

"I'm meeting with Alice to go over everything, but everything is more or less in place. The caterers have been hired; we just have to agree on the menu. Your mum's decorating the place.

A tent has been ordered just in case it does rain, Alice and your mum have everything sorted out really. Oh we need to decide on a flavour for the cake, the flowers have been chosen, I'm not sure what they are though, I left that to Alice really."

"And the other thing?"

"Done and organised I can't wait to see every ones face."

"Are you sure we can pull this off with no one finding out before?"

"Trust me Edward, it's going to be fine," I said, "Oh and we need a song too." I added.

"Song?"

"You know for the first dance and all that jazz, I think Alice even wants to do the father daughter dance so I'll have to find a song for that too."

"Well you my dear leave our song to me."

I looked at him, not sure if I wanted to trust him with the song choice or not but I figured hey it was his reception to so he really should have more say.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Edward leaned down pressing a small kiss on the back of my neck and I snuggled into him.

_**

* * *

**_

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, holding me tight as he leaned forward brushing his lips against my neck, gently nipped the flesh there earning a small moan from my lips, which seamed to excite him more.

"Please Edward." I begged.

"Please what Bella?" He asked as he leaned forward pressing his lips to mine, lingering for only a moment. He lifted me up off my feet as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"You have to tell me what you want my love." He said as he carried us over to the bed.

"You, I want all of you."

His mouth crashed down onto mine, groaning into his mouth, as his tongue pried my mouth apart. I eagerly met his tongue with my own, fighting for dominance as we fell onto the bed together.

I pulled away, my mouth lingering only inches from his as I rolled us over so I was straddling him.

"You'll let me have you, won't you Edward?" I asked.

He growled somewhat playfully, rolling us over once again. He nipped at my lower lip, sucking it into his mouth.

"Of course." He purred, his hand's trailing up my sides. "For as long as you want." he pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it off the side of the bed, allowing his hands to roam over my stomach

"Forever." I breathed out eventually; I reached down between us to unclasp the button of his jeans. He reached down to stop me, but was instantly stopped by me smacking his hand away.

"Edward Cullen," I said. "We are now doing this my way. No more teasing."

He chuckled softly and gently kicking off his jeans while I made quick work on the buttons of shirt, sending more than half of them flying across the room causing Edward to laugh at me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked pouting. He leaned down pressing his lips to mine in a very passion filled kiss as his hands gently grasped at my hips, lifting them to him.

"I'm not." He said, grinding himself into me. My body arched as I moaned.

We both reached down at the same moment for the button of my jeans, "I got them." He said flashing me his crooked smile as he released the button pulling the zipper down. I wiggled my hips as Edward yanked the jeans down and dropped them on the floor next to his.

I felt him slip a single finger under the fabric of my panties causing a soft moan to escape as he caressed my clit. I was drenched.

"You're already so wet for me Bella."

"And whose fault is that?"

"It's good to know that I turn you on so well," Edward said as he discarded his boxers.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get too cocky."

Edward buried his head in my neck as he lifted my hips, "I'll try," he murmured before burying himself deep inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist setting the pace, slow at first before picking it up. Our hips were moving in harmony against each other moaning.

I felt his hands slid up my side pushing my bra up and over my breasts, before taking a nipple into his mouth sucking it as I writhed beneath him.

"Please Edward." I begged once again. I was close my inner walls tightening around him, Edward went fast as I knew he was close too.

He moved his mouth to my neck once again, nipping and biting me gently as he began pounding hard into me begging for a release. I dug my nails into his back as I arched completely against his body screaming out his name as I came, Edward kept pounding into me grunting as he came, riding out his orgasm before collapsing on top of me.

I smiled softly as I felt Edward kiss what I'm sure was now a love bite on my neck, before rolling over to my side pulling me into his arm.

"I love you Bella." He said as he pressed a kiss on my head.

"Mm, I love you too."

**_

* * *

_**

I was sitting at my desk, looking over a fax I had just received from one of the publishing houses about upcoming books that were being published and wondering if I would be interested in any of the up coming books when there was a knock on the door.

I looked up and there stood Kassie, I was surprised, as she normally didn't come back to the office unless she was getting her things to go home at the end of shift.

"What's up Kassie?"

"There's someone here to see you, boss."

"Ok I'll be out in a minute." I was curious as who it could be cause if it was Edward, Angela or Alice they would have just come straight back.

I walked out and stopped once I saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I said surprising myself with the anger I could hear in my voice.

"I know I behaved badly that night and I was hoping we could talk."

"You want to talk? What's the point I already know what you think of me and I doubt you've changed your mind about it."

"Please just hear me out. Look, I don't usually beg, but here I am and I don't like apologizing, but Bella I owe you one."

"Fine, I'll meet you at Ariel's coffee house at 6."

"Thank you Bella."

"I better not regret this Rosalie."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. Next update soon as I finish and get it back from beta. Thank you to my beta again StewLoveeX who is amazing. I love you thank you for editing my chapters.

Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Let me know what you thought.

http : / seathai . com / menu. html- Restaurant Edward orders from.


	8. The Reception

AN: Yes I have finally updated I'd like to say it too me so long because I have had such a busy life but then I'd be lying but not gonna ramble on so without further ado I present to you the new chapter, hopefully the next one wont take as long. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Reception**

**BPOV**

I headed back off to the office to finish up what I was doing so that I could get moving, as I had to meet Angela and Alice at Ariel's in 15 minutes. I emailed the publishing company back letting them know which books I was interested in. I grabbed my purse and phone and took off letting Kassie know that I would be back later and that I could be reached on my phone if she needed me.

I arrived just as Angela was sliding into a booth.

"Hey Ang." I said leaning down to give her a hug.

"Hey B, seems like we beat Alice here," but before I could even saying anything Alice floated in.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was dreadful today."

"No problem Alice we both just got here."

"Okay so this is what we need to decide on today: the flowers, you and Edward need to pick a cake flavor, you're wearing your dress so that's done and the reception is at home so the place has been booked.

Now we narrowed it down to these two lilies pink or white, or the daisies. Which do you like better?" Alice asked

"I like the lilies and we could possible do a mix of both that would look pretty and I can wear a lily in my hair too."

"Ok done so cake flavors you and Edward need to go down to the bakery tomorrow and taste test, I've set up an appointment for 10 in the morning and don't worry I already checked with Edward to see if he is free and he is." Alice said as Angela and I just nodded.

"How are you doing your hair Bella?" Angela asked

"Well I'm having it curled and up with a gold band around my head with possibly the lily. Sue's is going to do my hair so we've been discussing ideas. She's going to do a test run on the Friday to see how long it would take."

The girls nodded. Alice flicked through a couple of magazines before stopping and sliding it over. "Like this?" she asked, I looked at the picture of Taylor Swift from what looked like one of her music videos and it was very similar to what I was thinking of.

"Yes like that." I said with a smile. I was looking forward to it, I wasn't one for being the center of attention but it was a small family affair and I couldn't wait to surprise them with what Edward and I had planned.

We sat there chatting about anything and everything; Angela and Alice had already found their dresses and I couldn't wait to see them, they both had impeccable taste.

Around six Angela and Alice headed off home to have dinner with their men, while I waited for Rosalie. At quarter past six she walked in as if she owned the place looking down slightly at the place. She sat down and I waited for her to say something.

Five minutes later nothing still had been said so I started, "Rosalie you wanted to talk so talk."

"I don't like you." she finally said

"No surprise there Rosalie, you made that clear the second I met you at the Cullen's house."

"I'm still not convinced that you really love Edward."

"Ok but I don't see why it's any of your business if you believe I do or not. Edward knows I love him and that's all I care about."

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much? How much would you take to leave Edward alone?"

"I can't believe you're actually asking me that."

"Sooner or later you'll leave Edward, once you've gotten what you want. I'm just trying to spare Edward the heartache."

"I don't have to listen to this, to you, I don't care anymore if you believe me or not. I don't need you to like me. I can be civil when I see you, but you and I are never going to be friends." I said before grabbing my stuff and heading out.

I was so furious that Rosalie would think that she could just pay me to leave Edward, who did she think she was? I slammed the door behind me as I entered our place.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Edward asked as he saw me, "Alice go too crazy?"

"No I think I would have preferred Alice's craziness."

"Baby what happened?" Edward asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Rosalie."

"What did she do?"

"She asked me how much money I'd be willing to be paid to leave you."

Edward stood there mouth open shocked.

"I told her no amount of money would make me leave and then I just left her there."

"I can't believe she would say such a thing. Wait, its Rosalie it's something she would say but I don't get why."

"I don't either Edward but I'm over trying to be her friend or wanting her believe that I love you, you know I love you and that's all that matters as far as I'm concerned."

"I love you too my beautiful wifey."

~ CTBTL ~

The next morning Edward and I headed down to little creek bakery for our cake tasting and I couldn't wait. We walked in and met with Maddie the head baker who would be making our cake. She welcomed us as we walked in and took us over to the tasting table.

"Now Alice and I have been going over the design and she's told me that you're okay with the design right?" she asked.

"Yes we both love the design." I said as Edward nodded along, he honestly only cared about how the cake tasted, he couldn't care less what it looked like.

"Ok well first we are going to try the red velvet." Maddie said as she clicked her fingers and a plate with mini red velvet cupcakes were brought out.

"Mm," I moaned as I took a bite of the cupcake, "That is so good."

"Best one so far." Edward said making me laugh so hard.

"Okay now for the vanilla." she said as another plate was set in front of us, Edward and I both liked it, but so far red velvet was the winner.

"We also have chocolate." the plate was put down, chocolate was my favorite so far.

"We also have a white chocolate for you to try."

"Chocolate, chocolate it has to be chocolate." I said as I picked up another chocolate cupcake.

"Edward?" I asked

"Chocolate babe, red velvet was a close second but the chocolate was just amazing."

We went over the final design and thanked Maddie before heading back home for lunch as Edward had an afternoon shift.

~CTBTL ~

Time flew by and it was now the day before the reception, Edward and I were staying the night with Charlie and Sue as we would then be spending tomorrow night at the Cullen's.

We spent the night having fun, ordering pizza having beer and sitting down and just watching TV together as a family. Seth and Leah were there for a while before they left to hang out with their friends, as family night was just too lame for them.

We headed over to the Cullen's at ten in the morning and Alice was already on a warpath directing people around, caterers were sent to the kitchen, big muscle men were being sent outside with tables and tents. Flowers were going here there and everywhere that it looked as if Alice had everything under control.

"Alice do you need any help?" I asked when we managed to get her attention.

"Edward you can help Emmett and Dad outside making sure everything is going how it's meant to, they have a plan of how it looks." Edward nodded giving me a quick peck before heading outside.

"Bella you can head on upstairs, Angela is up there getting her hair and make-up done and you're next." Alice said before pushing me up the stairs.

"Hey Ang." I said as I entered Alice's room which had been transferred into the hair and make-up room.

"Bella, Hi." Angela replied as she looked up at me, her make up looked pretty natural but she still looked so beautiful, with her braided. Sue instructed me to sit down and got to work on my hair. We had done a test run the other night and found that it wouldn't take us as long as we thought it would to do my hair. Alice's make-up artist would be doing my make-up.

Half way through getting ready I received a text from Edward.

"_Surprise is a go. I can't wait to see you. I love you."_

I sent back a quick I love you as Alice walked in to start getting ready. Angela slipped on her black and silver strapless dress that I just loved along with her black Rock and Republic heels that I just love.

Alice came out of her wardrobe in her light peach also strapless dress that was just very Alice like with one of her many jimmy choo heels. I slipped on my dress and heels and got my make-up and hair retouched before we headed downstairs to join everyone else.

One by one the guests arrived, there were about sixty people coming, Alice stated that it was too small of a guest list whereas Edward and I thought it was the perfect amount and it meant that only the friends and family we really wanted to be there would be. We mingled for a while before guests were asked to head outside and take a seat.

I pulled Charlie aside before he could head outside. "Dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie, you can ask me whatever you like."

"Would you walk me down the aisle?"

"Little too late for that don't you think."

"I know which is why Edward and I planned a surprise wedding for today and I was hoping you could walk me?"

"I'd be honored too baby girl." Charlie said before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

I nodded at Edward who was talking to Emmett nearby and he smiled before making his way outside with Emmett. Once Edward and Emmett were in position and the music started playing.

I could see the confuse looks on the guest faces as they saw Edward standing with Emmett and Pastor Webber. Charlie and I made our way down the aisle a look of understanding crossed their faces.

"Today we are gathered here to celebrate the love between Edward and Bella, they love each other deeply, that much is obvious and to whoever thinks that they don't, you need to be around them more. Edward and Bella came to me over a week ago and asked if I could perform a little vow renewal ceremony as none of you were present at their Vegas wedding. Edward your vows." Pastor Webber said.

"Bella from the second I saw you I knew you were the one for me and I thank god each day that you are in my life, because without you I wouldn't know love and I wouldn't be the happy man I am today who just wants to spend the rest of his life with you. I love you Bella and I will love you to the day I die."

"Bella your vows." Pastor Webber said

"Edward I knew I was taking a huge risk in saying yes to marrying you that day but I don't for a second regret it. I love our life together just as much as I love you. Yes we've had our hard times but I have never loved you more than I do right now making this promise in front of our loved ones. I will love you till the day I die, though I hope I never have to live a day without you."

"Edward do you take Bella to be your wife for as long as you shall live?" Pastor Webber asked.

"I do."

"And do you Bella take Edward to be your husband for as long as you shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, again." Pastor Webber said making everyone laugh as Edward planted one on me.

"Ladies and Gentleman Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen"

We then moved to our table, which consisted of our parents, Alice and jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Angela and Ben and Seth and Leah.

We sat down to a delicious meal consisting of grilled chicken quesadilla, Tomato Bruschetta, Ham and Provolone Crostini served with honey mustard and Turkey Melt Canapé as the entrée course. Main was a choice between herb-crusted chicken breast with fresh ratatouille sauce and filet mignon stuffed with mushrooms and bleu cheese, garlic mashed potatoes and green beans.

I heard a clinking of a glass and noticed Alice standing up with a glass in her hand.

"I'd like to make a toast to the happy couple. Bella I know things didn't start off well with us when I ran into you in Edward's apartment but you have easily become one of my best friends and I feel as if I really have known you all my life, you're like the sister I always wanted and I'm so glad you're in Edwards life because you've made him more bearable."

"It's true!" Emmett yelled out.

Everybody laughed included Edward.

"So let's all raise our glasses to the happy couple."

"To the happy couple." everyone said before taking a sip of their drink. Charlie stood up next and Edward and I braced ourselves for what he could possible say.

"My baby girl, I'm so happy that you've found someone that loves you just as much as you love them. Edward you make my baby happy but I'll let you know, you do anything as to hurt her I'll hurt you," Charlie said chuckling, "to the bride and groom."

"To the bride and groom."

Esme stood up next, "I'd just like to say on behalf of Carlisle and I, welcome to the family Bella you've now completed our family and we couldn't be any happier that you are with us."

Edward and I stood up before anyone else could make another speech. "We'd just like to thank you all for coming today, and we hoped you enjoyed our surprise. We felt bad that none of you were with us, but you are now and that's what matters. Bella and I thank you for making this day a dream come true."

"Yes thank you for making this one of the best days of my life." I said.

"Would Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen please make their way to the dance floor for their first dance." the DJ announced as the song he was playing came to an end. I was curious as to what song we'd be dancing to as Edward had wanted to keep it a surprise. We moved to the middle of the dance floor as soon as we stood still I heard the start of Michael Buble's _Just Haven't Met You Yet_.

We danced as everyone watched, as the song ended people stood up joining us on the dance floor, I danced with everyone from Charlie to Seth to Carlisle to Emmett to Jasper and even Ben. I even danced along with Alice and Angela.

Come eight at night people started to leave, only leaving the Cullen's and Charlie and Sue, Angela and Ben along with Seth, Leah and her boyfriend Jacob. Alice had instructed us that there was to be no cleaning as she had a cleaning crew that would be coming in the morning to take everything down and away.

We spent the rest of the night swapping stories, well Esme and Charlie were mostly swapping stories embarrassing ones about Edward and I. I think it might have been the first time I've ever seen Edward blush and blush he did. It was cute hearing the stories about baby Edward and what he was like in school Esme even wanted to bring out the photo albums but that's when Edward stood up claiming that we were really tired and that it was bedtime.

We said goodnight to everyone telling them we'd see them tomorrow at the lodge for family brunch.

~CTBTL~

Brunch was fun Esme even slipped me a few of Edward's baby photo's in an envelope when Edward wasn't looking as I'm sure he'd take them off me and burn them so I don't see them.

Alice spent the time planning Halloween and thanksgiving, it was decided that we'd all have thanksgiving together in forks and for Halloween since Edward wasn't working that we'd go out in Seattle. Alice said she had costume ideas and that we'd find out when it was time and honestly I was scared as to what she was planning.

We decided not to head back to Seattle that day and we had a day of family bonding, we spent the day watching movies and pigging out on popcorn and chocolate red vines. Charlie was working the night shift so we had an early dinner, which was homemade pizza; since everyone had such different taste we all ended up making our own pizzas. Emmett I think ended up eating 2 whole pizzas to himself.

After Charlie left for work Sue Leah and Seth decided to leave, and Edward and I went with them as I wanted to spend some time with Sue before we left tomorrow and Edward couldn't bear to spend the night without me so he tagged along too.

The next morning we had breakfast before heading to over the Cullen's to say bye before heading back to Seattle.

* * *

Well that was it I hoped you all enjoyed it and it wasn't horrible reviews are welcomed they are as good as chocolate you who knows maybe I'll even share my chocolate with you. Thank you to everyone who reads this and likes it next chapter update hopefully within a month no promises though.

Hair style - http:/ www . newsmild . com / mine - taylor - swift - music - video

Dresses - http:/ www . polyvore . com / cgi / set? id= 25897363

Menu ideas - http:/ grandseattle . hyattemenus . com / #Dinner


	9. The Holiday Season

**AN: Well here is chapter nine I hope you all enjoy it. All character belong to SM besides the ones I throw in there. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewer lionandthelamb who gave me an idea for the ending also to Victoria you have a little mention let me know when you find it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - The holiday season.**

The months since the surprise wedding had passed by quickly with Edward and I being very busy. Everything was going well for him at the hospital and since he wanted Thanksgiving, Christmas and new years off he was working lots of double shifts so that those that would be covering for him had somewhat of a break too.

The bookshop had been going very well too, it seemed as if my little bookshop was becoming more and more popular that I was thinking about either expanding it or opening a new one. No decisions had been made so far.

Halloween had passed and it ended up being a lot of fun, we went down to the local bar that was holding a Halloween party. Alice had organized everybody's costumes, Edward and I of course went as doctor and nurse I was of course a very sexy nurse.

Rosalie went as a sexy referee while Emmett was the quarter back. Angela went as a naughty schoolgirl with Ben being the teacher of course. While Alice and Jasper went as gangstas. Jasper looked really good as a gangsta Alice of course looked amazing in her flapper dress.

Once Halloween was down it was time for thanksgiving where we made the trek to Forks for a dinner at the Cullen's, Charlie had got thanksgiving off as well which made it a lot more fun as it had been a very long time since I'd had thanksgiving where Charlie didn't have to work at some stage of the day.

Esme did a fantastic job with all the food; it looked as if she had enough food to feed and army and then some. We all left with left over's to last us a week. Alice of course woke us up at some ungodly hour black Friday for shopping.

I already hated shopping and come black Friday I despise it even more, but I did manage to get a lot of Christmas shopping done so that was a plus for me.

Once thanksgiving was done we started planning for Christmas, it was once again decided that we'd spend it in Forks at the Cullen's though this time we'd be spending the night at Charlie's instead since Thanksgiving was spend at the Cullen's.

~CTBTL ~

It was now a week before Christmas and I had finally finished my Christmas shopping. For Esme we had gotten her a pendent with the letter E, for Carlisle we got him some silver cuff links.

For Sue we got her a lovely gold bracelet while Charlie got season tickets to the Mariner's games.

Alice got a gift certificate for full day of pampering which I'm sure she would love. Jasper was getting a bunch of books on the civil war; I had called Alice up to make sure he didn't have them before buying them.

It took awhile to find something for Emmett as he was more into funny presents than anything else but we got him a new game for his Wii along with a stewy shirt from Family Guy as he was obsessed with the show.

Rosalie, I left Edward to that job because I was all for just not buying her anything, he ended up getting her tickets to some car show that would be coming to Port Angels sometime in the next year.

Seth and Leah got gift vouchers to many different places I felt as since they were my siblings I was allowed to spoil them plus I knew they'd prefer it since this way they'd be choosing that they wanted.

Angela and Ben wouldn't be spending Christmas with us as they would be spending it with Ben's family this year. But we had promised to exchange gifts later as they had already left.

I was busy day dreaming that I hadn't even noticed Edward walk into the kitchen and cuddled me from behind.

"What're you thinking about baby?" he asked.

"You," I said smiling as I turned to face him, "I missed you Edward."

"I missed you too, my love. I know I'm on call tonight so I figured we could hang out here order some take out and watch some Christmas movies?"

"Yes yes." I said nodded.

"What do you feel like eating? Thai? Chinese? Indian? Italian? Greek?"

"Indian, I want Indian." I replied.

"Okay you order and I'll go get the movies?" he asked.

"Mm sounds good, usual?"

"Yes please," he said giving me a kiss, "I'll see you soon."

I picked up the phone and called Pabla and placed an order of Chilli Pakora, Vegetable Pakora, Onion bhaji, 2 orders of garlic nann. Beef Masala, Lamb Korma and then some vegetable raita. It sounds like a lot of food but this fed Edward and I just fine sometimes we even ended up with leftovers depending on what we ate earlier in the day.

Edward returned home ten minutes later with Elf, Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, Miracle on 34th street, surviving Christmas and Love Actually.

"Got enough movies there babe?"

"Nope besides you know you love 4 out 5 of those movies plus I thought we should try a new one. The girl that works there said it's not that bad, so why not?" Edward replied.

"Ok well food should be here in about half an hour what movie should we start with?" I asked.

"Surviving Christmas cause if it's boring then we can just put the next one on."

"I like the way you think husband of mine."

Thirty minutes later we moved onto the next movie, as we both weren't really enjoying it, it was well after midnight when we finished the movies Edward had yet to be called into the hospital.

Once we cleared everything away Edwards beeper started going off he gave me a look of disappointment, "I'm sorry babe."

"Edward go it's okay, its your job besides who said you were gonna get lucky anyway?" I said giggling, but who was I kidding? I'd never be able to resist that boy.

He gave me this look 'please you can't resist this sexy ass body' before giving me a peck and walking off to call the hospital. He came upstairs tucking me into bed before leaving.

"Night wife." He yelled out as he descended the stairs.

"Night Doctor."

_~Christmas Eve~_

We all sat around the fireplace sipping on hot apple cider that Esme had made while it snowed outside, we were all here including Charlie and Sue as well as Seth and Leah. We were all spending the night as Esme deemed it easier to celebrate the holidays that way.

"Edward," Alice sang out.

"Yes pixie?" Edward responded.

"Play us some Christmas carols please? Pretty, pretty please" Alice said pouting, Edward didn't look happy with the request but as soon as Esme and I joined in with the pouting he had no choice but to obey.

"So what song first ladies?"

"Jingle Bells!" Emmett shouted.

"I said ladies Em not you" Edward said before he started playing jingle bells to which we all joined in singing until Emmett decided that he's version was so much better than the original. So we all stopped giving him the spot light.

_Silent night_ was played next followed by _Rudolph the red nose reindeer_ and then finished off with _I'll be home for Christmas_.

I loved listening to Edward play, he always said had he not became a doctor he would have studied music, I made him play for me every chance I got. Everyone one by one slowly said goodnight and made their way upstairs leaving Edward and I alone sitting on the piano bench.

"I have an early Christmas present for you." Edward said.

"Really? Edward we can wait till tomorrow, really."

"Nope, now that we are all alone I want to give it to you plus I wanted to give you this in private."

"Okay E."

Edward started playing once again and it was beautiful, I had never heard the piece he was playing; by the time he was finished I had tears rolling down my face.

"Edward that was beautiful."

"So you liked it?"

"Yes I did Edward. Never head that one before where have you been hiding it?"

"I wrote it for you, Bella."

"Edward thank you it was beautiful and I love it." I said as I leaned closer to him and sweetly kissed him.

_~CTBTL~_

Christmas day started with Emmett banging on everyone's door waking us all up at 6am. Esme, Charlie and Carlisle all grumbled about it being too early Esme yelled at Emmett to go back to bed and wait till a decent hour but he only lasted five minutes before he started complaining.

We all moved downstairs as Emmett yelled at us to hurry up, Rose couldn't even get him to shut up and calm down. Esme and Sue rushed to the kitchen to get coffee and breakfast started and told Emmett that he had to wait till then before he could get any presents and if he couldn't then he wouldn't be getting any, he sat there sulking.

Breakfast was a lovely spread of bagels with cream cheese and salmon, pancakes, a huge bowl of fruit and bacon and eggs along with coffee, juice and champagne. Which all was delicious and I had no doubt that whatever Sue and Esme had planned for lunch/dinner would be amazing.

Once that was done Emmett yelled in joy since it was now time to open presents, that he ran and got a good seat right next to the tree making us all laugh, he really was a big goof.

We then spent the next hour handing out presents opening them and thanking everyone, everyone loved all there gifts even Emmett who at times was known to be picky as was Alice but Edward wasn't.

For the rest of the day we pigged out on food, played _Rock Band_ on the Wii and even Charlie joined in singing I just had sex by Loney Island and Akon, he had no say in what song he was given, and we were all surprised that the song was on there but it was.

Overall the day was good, Rose and I barely talked and never sat near each other, no one seemed to notice the tension between us and if they did they didn't say anything. I rang Renee and Phil wishing them a merry Christmas they were celebrating the day with friends in Jacksonville before heading off to Phil's mum house for dinner. I promised her that Edward and I would visit soon and said our goodbyes.

_~CTBTL~_

"Okay everyone listen up." Alice said when it was just us 'kids' left downstairs.

"Yes Alice?" Rose answered sounding board already.

"This is what we are doing for new years. First we are going to hit the bar near Bella and Edwards, then we are going to head out to _Paris nightclub_ and then possibly the casino and then we are going to end the night at Vickies as it's the best spot to watch the fireworks and I've already booked us the VIP area upstairs."

Everyone just nodded I was just surprised she hadn't told us what we were wearing as well.

"And don't worry I have outfits for everyone, we'll all get ready at Edward and Bella's oaky?"

I spoke to soon she had organized our outfits, which really wasn't a surprised when it came to Alice she was a planner I felt sorry for her kids, she'd had everything planned out from the minute they were conceived.

_~CTBTL~_

_**New Years Eve.**_

I woke up feeling a little nauseas, I prayed it would go away as I really disliked being sick and it was worse when Edward was around as he went into panic overdrive. I love him, I do, but when I'm sick I'd rather be left alone but that was impossible with Edward.

As Alice and the gang weren't due over till about two, I decided to just lay in bed, I rolled over and discovered that Edward wasn't in bed but he's side was still warm so he obviously hasn't been out of bed long.

I heard the door open and rolled over and saw Edward coming back in holding a tray.

"Morning husband."

"Morning wifey." he said as he placed the tray down in front of me and climbed back into bed with me.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Felt like spoiling you this morning plus I wanted to spend time with you just relaxing in bed before the party pixie gets here."

"Thank you Edward," I said before digging in. I was lucky that the nausea had disappeared, well for the time being anyway, hopefully it would not return.

But as luck would have it, half way through Alice doing my make up I jumped out of my seat running for the toilet emptying my stomach.

"Bella? Are you okay? Do you need me to go get Edward?" Alice said poking her head through the door, I shook my head last thing I wanted was for Edward to see me puking my guts up.

"I'm fine Alice, I think it was just the food from last night, woke up feeling a little nauseous but I'll be fine don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Alice she said she's fine." Rose said. I was grateful for Rose, then as Alice left me alone. Once I was sure that I wasn't going to puke my guts again, I made my way back into the bedroom after cleaning my teeth.

"Sorry Alice." I said as I sat down and she went back to doing my make up before leaving me to do my hair, as I didn't want anything fancy at all so I was just going to leave it down.

Alice had all got us black dresses that were quite short, mine was a one shoulder, Alice was a strapless and Rose was a simpler to a halter dress but not, she had red shoes to go with her dress while Alice had pink and I had silver heels.

I actually loved the dress that Alice choose I had to give her credit for finding a dress that I would actually love, since we both had such different taste and had different opinions when it came to what is considered casual.

"God are you girls ready yet?" Emmett asked well more like bellowed up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Five minutes!" Alice yelled back.

"Is that normal five minutes or Alice five minutes cause there is a huge difference there." Emmett said making us laugh, as it was true Alice's five minutes was more like 45 minutes. I wasn't sure why we all weren't ready as it looked like we were, but Alice being Alice and the perfectionist that she is had to do a finally look over and make sure nothing was missing before letting us out.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Alice asked as we headed downstairs.

"Alice I'm fine don't worry, just don't tell Edward because then he'll want to stay in and I for once really want to go out." I said and Alice nodded while pretending to be zipping up her lips. I mouthed a thank you as we were now in view of the boys.

"Wow you look amazing." Edward said as he made his way over to me.

"Thank you handsome." He gave me a light peck on my cheek, as Alice had instructed no messing up the make up till midnight, the boys obeyed not wanting to have to incur her wrath.

We made our way to Mia's the local bar, which was packed but not completely as we still managed to grab a booth, the boys headed to the bar to get us drinks.

"Are you sure you should be drinking Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine, really Alice I'll just take it easy don't worry."

"Yeah it's not like she's pregnant or anything." Rose said giving me a look which Alice saw and got confused.

"What does that mean Rose?"

"I'm just saying that it's fine for her to be drinking cause she's not pregnant that's all." Rose said but Alice wasn't quiet convinced. I knew it was Roses way of asking me if I was or not and if I was trying to find another way to trap Edward.

"I didn't even think of that, are you Bella?" Alice asked

"No Alice I'm not trust me okay? I'm fine." I said hoping they would drop it, which luckily they both did.

We spent the time drinking and dancing before Alice demanded it was time to go to Vickies and since it wasn't in walking distance we joined the cab line which luckily wasn't all that long yet and we managed to get a maxi cab in ten minutes.

Lucky for us we had the VIP area booked so when we got there we didn't have to bother with waiting in line went straight in, one of the perks of Alice planning the night. We got to our table and there was a bottle of very expensive champagne and glasses waiting for us.

"Hi I'm Ashleigh and I'll be your server tonight." said a pretty brunette girl, who meets us as we got to the table.

"Hi we'd like a round of shots please, any that are vodka based please." Alice said as she got to pouring us all a glass of champagne.

Instead of dancing on the dance floor that was quiet crowed we just stayed in the VIP area and danced there, Alice even at one point got up and dance on the table she was enjoying herself so no one said anything.

I was dancing with Edward when I once again felt the need to puke, I ran as well as I could in my heels to the bathroom making it to the toilet just in time. I couldn't believe that I was here on New Years Eve in a nightclub bathroom puking my guts out.

I heard a knock at the door and was surprised to see Rose standing there. "You are pregnant aren't you? And you've been drinking? How fucking stupid are you? And seriously trapping Edward even more by getting pregnant. God why couldn't you have just taken the money when I offered it to you and be gone out of our lives. We'd be so much better off without you!"

"Rose!"

Rose turned around stunned seeing not only Alice there but everyone else.

"Bella baby are you alright?" Edward asked as he made his way over to me and I nodded.

"Yeah I think last nights dinner disagreed with me that's all."

"Rose would you like to explain what the fuck you meant by telling Bella that she should have taken the money?" Emmett asked in a calm voice but he was anything but calm.

"Look at her, she's clearly using Edward for his money and the rest of you are just too blind to see it and now she's gone off and gotten pregnant to try and trap him and I wouldn't be surprised if it's not even Edwards's baby."

"Where do you get off saying that my wife doesn't love me and only wants my money? And to accuse her of sleeping around? Honest to god Rose what is wrong with you?" Edward asked

"Can't you all see? How can you not see?"

"Rose just cause she didn't come from money doesn't mean she's a gold digger after Edwards money. She genuinely loves Edward how can you not see that?" Jasper said

"It's because she's jealous." Emmett said.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"When Rose and I first met, it was Edward that she wanted but when Edward didn't flirt with her or take any interest in her it pissed her off and so she started dating me in order to I guess make Edward jealous but it failed.

And even though I know that she does truly love me I know she still hates the fact that Edward never wanted her, because well come on we all know that Rose thinks she's the most beautiful women in the world and that everyone is below her."

"I do not!" Rose exclaimed.

"Babe yes you are, your so self centered and vain, and since then anyone Edward has dated Rose has hated them from the get go. I actually thought she'd give Bella go and see how in love they are but I guess I was wrong after seeing this display. Actually after seeing this display I'm not even sure I even know her anymore."

And with that Emmett walked out.

"I'll go after him." Jasper said before he left.

"Look what you've done, you've made my husband hate me."

"No Rose, that was your own fault, now leave." Alice said glaring at her.

Edward pulled me off the floor and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so so so sorry Bella, I honestly don't know what got into her and I never in a million years thought she'd be like this." Edward said as he kissed my head.

"Sorry for ruining the night Alice." I said.

"Bella you didn't ruin anything! That bitch Rose did, I can't believe she offered you money to leave Edward and then accuse you of sleeping with someone else and getting pregnant and trapping Edward. I knew she is a ice queen but this is just insane. I can't imagine how Emmett is."

"Alice if you don't mind I think we're just gonna head on home as I'm sure Bella really would like to clean her teeth and get some sleep."

"Sure Edward no problem."

We all made our way back to the table, Rose was nowhere to be seen, but Jasper was there.

"I put Emmett in and cab home he's staying with us because he doesn't want to be around Rose and well I don't blame him." he said.

_~CTBTL~_

We arrived home and made our way up to the bathroom, I clean my teeth feeling much better now that my breath didn't smell like vomit anymore. I washed off my make up before stripping out of my dress and heading back into the bedroom finding one of Edwards shirts to wear and slipping it on.

"Damn looks like I just missed the show." Edward said from the doorway making me smile.

"I brought you some water and some medicine." He said before handing them over.

"Thank you E." I said as I took what he gave me. Edward stripped down to his boxers before we both climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry our night didn't go to plan."

"B, that doesn't matter to me. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I know you E you'd be all fussy and want me to stay home and I wanted to go out with our friends so I didn't say anything but if I don't feel better in the next few days I promise I will go and see a doctor okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Do you think there could be a chance that you're pregnant? Not that I'm saying you would get pregnant on purpose or anything but do you think you could be?" Edward asked.

"Honestly Edward I have no idea I could be I guess, but we've been careful each and every time but I've been so stressed lately that I haven't even noticed if I've had my period recently or not."

"So you could be?"

"How would you feel if I was?" I asked part of me was scared of his answer.

"If we are pregnant I'd be alright with it, I'm not gonna lie when I say I don't know if we are ready for one but I can't lie and say that I haven't been wondering what it would be like to have a little boy or girl running around the place."

"We? I like that you said we Edward and you know what a little mini you would be nice"

"No a little mini you would be better." Edward said before leaning over to give me a kiss.

"So if we are then we are but if we're not then we're not." I said before snuggling into Edward.

"We've got ten minutes till midnight do you want to turn on the count-down?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Sure why not."

We half paid attention to what was going on once we heard them counting down on TV that when we started counting down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Happy New Year Bella."

"Happy New Year Edward."

We both said at the same time just as we kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you more wife, now lets get to making these babies."

* * *

**AN: well that was it, I hope you all enjoyed it reviews are like chocolate so please review they give me inspiration and make me write faster. I love you all next update hopefully before the end of the month. links to outfits can be found below. **

Rose - http:/ www . adultcostumeshop . com . au / contents / en-us / game _ official _ referee _ costume . html

Alice – http:/ www . halloweencostumes . com / sexy – silver – flapper –costume . html

Angela – http:/ www . adultcostumeshop . com . au / contents / en-us / after _ school _ girl _ costume . html

Bella – http:/ www . foxybabes . com . au /

New years - http:/ www . polyvore . com / cgi / set ? id = 28119709


	10. Baby?

Chapter Ten – Baby?

"How's Emmett doing?" I asked as Alice and I sat down on the couch in my office she had dropped by with starbucks for the both of us, not that Alice really needed anything to make her even hyper.

"He's okay I guess, he's not talking to anyone at all, he goes to work and then comes back and goes straight to the guest room I'm worried about him Bella I don't know what to do and he won't let us help him."

"Ali just give him time and hopefully he'll come around. I know Edward tries calling him a couple of times a day, but he doesn't answer I tried as well but nothing. I guess he needs time to figure out what he's going to do first. Has he spoken to Rose at all?"

"Nope and I know she's tried, she's been calling the house phone but we don't answer and just let it go to voice mail. He went over the other day to get some of his stuff and his jeep I drove him over there, she answered the door with her pathetic crying, being her damn drama queen self but Emmett just pushed passed her and 3 minutes later he was back out the door and in his jeep."

"Well of course she's going to make this all about her, she's gonna make herself the victim and us the mean people. What did Emmett ever see in her seriously?"

"I don't know," Alice said shrugging her shoulders, "I mean once upon a time when they first got together she was nice and normal I guess but then as the years passed she got bitchier and bitchier and we all chalked it up to her being her. I never knew that she had wanted Edward."

"Do you think she ever loved him? Or was it all just a way to try and get Edwards attention to make him jealous?"

"You know what Bella I honestly don't know. But enough about that bitch, how are you doing?"

"I'm good Ali." I said hoping she'd leave it at that.

"Bella? Common you can't leave it at that, you were puking your guts out at the club so therefore you are either sick or pregnant and I hope your having a baby. Oh it would be so cute, a mini little Edward or Bella and I could shop for them so that they at least have style, oh and mum can do the nursery."

"Ali Ali Ali slow down slow down, we don't know if I am or not. We both discussed it and if we are then we are, but if were not we are going to try."

Alice squealed so loudly that I was sure I was going to lose my hearing.

"I'm going to be an aunty oh this is so exciting!"

"Yes Alice you are but don't tell anyone yet and I mean anyone! Edward and I want to know for sure before we tell anyone."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go and find out shall we." Alice said hoping to her feet ready to pull me up as well.

"Alice I have a doctor's appointment on Friday."

"But my brother's a doctor why couldn't he just do it himself?"

"1. Because I told him no and 2. Because were going to need to find me a doctor anyway so we made an appointment with Dr Ashleigh."

"Fine but your calling me right after the appointment okay?"

"Yes okay Alice I will."

~CTBTL~

It was now Friday and Edward and I were waiting in the exam room for our results. I had peed in a cup and a blood test was also done and so now we were waiting patiently on the doctor to return so that we could find out.

"Remember it doesn't matter if it comes back negative we can try and try until we are okay?" Edward said kissing my forehead.

I nodded leaning into him as the doctor made her way back into the room.

"Well results are back and well seems like you are indeed having a baby Bella, congratulations guys."

"Thanks Dr Ashleigh." I said sighing with relief I was so happy that we were having a baby.

"Baby were having our own little baby." Edward said and I saw a tear run down his face; I wiped it away and smiled at him.

"We are and I've never been happier."

"Now let's go tell people, you know what I might even shout it from the roof top."

"Edward hunny no getting crazy okay, we'll tell your family tonight at dinner as planned and then we can tell Charlie, Sue and Renee tomorrow I'll do a three way skype that way we can see if my dad will want to kill you or not." I said laughing.

We thanked the doctor and headed to the pharmacy to pick up my prenatal vitamins before heading home.

"You're happy right?" Edward asked once we were back at the apartment snuggled on the couch.

"Yes Edward I'm happy, really happy."

"Okay good."

"Do you think Emmett will be there tonight?"

"I hope so B, I called him again this morning to check and he answered and he said he would be there as he knew we had news, well might have news. He even sounded a little more like himself. She really did do a number on him."

"I miss my bear." I said, Emmett was such like a big teddy bear that I had started calling him bear.

"Okay we need to get ready and going if we are going to make it in time for dinner."

We were having dinner at Alice and Jaspers as it was in the middle place for everyone and meant that Carlisle and Esme didn't have to drive all that far.

~CTBTL~

"So are you?" Alice said as soon as she opened the door.

"Alice darling why don't we let them in and let them tell us when they are ready too okay." Jasper said making Alice pout she really hated being told what to do especially when she knew that Jasper was right but Alice was Alice and was always excited about the little things just as much as the big things.

Jasper lead us into the lounge room where Carlisle and Esme were, we hugged and said hello while jasper went to get us drinks, club soda for me and a red wine for Edward.

We hadn't been sitting there long before the front door opened again, we all held our breathes wondering if Emmett would join us or if he would go straight to the guest room.

"Hi guys." Emmett said as he came into view.

"Oh bear," I said as I got up giving him a hug, "I've missed you." I said sniffingly into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry about everything Bella, so so sorry."

"It's okay bear none of it was your fault so please don't blame yourself." I said and he nodded, I let go of him so he could say hi to everyone.

"So what's this news that you have Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked at me first and I nodded letting him know he could announce it.

"Well I know this may seem to soon but Bella and I are having a baby."

"Oh that's wonderful Edward!" Esme said with a huge smile on her face getting up to hug us.

"Congratulations Bella," she said as she pulled me into a hug, "You'll make an amazing mum that I'm sure of."

Alice was busy dancing around the living room singing "I'm going to be an aunty, I'm going to be an aunty" and clearly she was excited.

Everyone took their turns congratulating us and wishing us the best. I was glad that everyone was happy for us and that Emmett was smiling and laughing. It was good to see him happy again, he actually looked happier than I had ever seen him.

"How are you really doing Emmett?" Carlisle asked, we all looked at Emmett waiting on his response.

"I'm doing better, I made arrangements today to sign a lease for an apartment not far from Bella and Edward's actually. I filed for divorce, Rose got sent the papers but she sent them back today unsigned with a note begging me to talk to her and to give her a chance. But I can't I feel like my whole life with her has been a lie and I honestly can't even tell if she ever loved me.

A part of me likes to think that she wasn't always like that and that she did love me but it, is what it is and it's time for me to move on and get on with my life."

Esme stood up and walked over to her baby boy, you'd think that Edward was her baby being the youngest of the boys but Emmett was definitely that baby.

"I love you Emmett and I'm proud of you and if you need anything and I mean _ANYTHING_ just come to me. I'll handle Rose you know I can."

"Okay mama bear." Carlisle said laughing as he pulled Esme back to sit down on the couch handing her a glass of wine. We all knew that Esme could take Rose if needed.

~ CTBTL ~

"Hi sweet girl."

I heard my mum say as she came on skype, Edward and I waved back along with Sue and Charlie who were also on.

"Well while I don't mind talking to you on here Bells, something must be up if you have your mother and I on at the same time." Charlie said.

"Yes dad, Edward and I have something to tell you all and I not sure how you will take it. Edward and I are going to have a baby."

"Oh Bella hunny I'm so happy for you!" Sue said smiling I'm sure there was also tears involved.

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" Charlie asked and Edward nodded.

"Yes you are Charlie."

"Congratulations Bells, Edward." Charlie said shocking Edward and I. I didn't expect him to be happy about that baby right away.

"You're happy for us?" I asked causing Charlie to chuckle.

"Yes Bells I am, you'd both make amazing parents I'm sure."

"Mum your being rather quite."

"I'm sorry Bella. I want to be happy but I don't want you rushing into anything. Do you really think that it's the time for a baby? You haven't even been married all that long and a baby can cause problems for a couple you know. Look at how…"

"Renee!" Charlie yelled, "Don't you dare try and say that Bella was the reason we ended our marriage. You and I both know that's not why and if you can't be happy for your daughter and husband about then that's your problem. But don't you dare make Bella feel bad for becoming a mum"

"Dad I'm sure that's not what she was trying to do."

"Bella I am happy for you. Call me soon okay?" Renee said and I nodded and she signed off.

"Well that went well?" Edward said making us laugh.

"Call us and visit us soon okay kiddo?"

"Of course dad I love you."

"Love you too kiddo. Edward look after her, and be careful she's pregnant now mood swings galore."

We all said good-bye and signed off.

~ CTBTL ~

"Honey I'm home!" I heard Edward say as he walked through the front door carrying a bouquet of mixed roses.

"What's with the flowers handsome?" I asked as he handed them to me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought maybe we'd have a date night, so why don't you go get your pretty self even prettier and ready to leave in 20."

I nodded and hurried upstairs to shower and find something to wear. I decided on my blue skinny jeans, black tank top with a nude colour cardigan I paired them with my favourite black Christian Louboutin pumps, a layered necklace and my vintage crystal flower studs that Edward had given me last week, he claimed they were a "Congratulations on being pregnant" gift. I nodded accepting his excuse for just wanting to buy me something.

Once I was ready I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to find Edward dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue buttoned down shirt and his favourite chucks.

"So where are we headed?" I asked as we headed out the door and down to the parking garage.

"Well I thought we'd go check out Hop since I know you've been wanting to watch it and then afterwards we can go get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan hubby."

Once the movie was over we headed off to the Waterfront Seafood Grill, the food there was delicious and I was craving some deep fried calamari, macaroni and cheese along with their chocolate chip walnut cookie sundae.

By the time dinner was done I was completely stuff and feeling happy. "Did you have a good night?"

"Mhm I did E, the movie was funny and I really enjoyed it and the food was just as amazing as I remember it from the last time we were here. I'm surprised I ate all that food."

Not only had I eaten all of what I ordered but I had also eaten half of Edward's steak and veggies too.

"B it's alright your eating for two now remember it's normal and it's fucking sexy just watching you eat."

"Yeah okay Romeo." I said laughing as Edward brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Let's get you home into bed, you look tired." Edward said and I nodded ever since I found out I was pregnant I seemed to get more and more tired.

~ CTBTL ~

I was sitting at the front counter of the bookstore when I heard the front door open, looking up I was surprised to see that it was Emmett.

"Bear what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but you've never actually been here before."

"Actually I was here the other day but you had gone out to lunch with Mum so I ended up talking to Kassie for awhile and we made plans to go out for lunch today." Emmett said somewhat shyly.

"You have a date with my employee?"

"Um yeah," Emmett said scratching his head, "B I know I should have asked you if I could take her out but that hour I spent with her the other day, it's the happiest day I've had in quite some time and I just want to see where it goes I guess."

"Oh Em you don't need my permission to date Kassie but if you hurt her I _will_ sick Charlie on you. I'm happy for you bear. I'll go get her for you okay. Be back in a second."

I said before hoping off the chair and headed to the stock room where Kassie was currently unpacking the new stock we had got in this morning.

"Kas you have a visitor up front, said he's taking you out for lunch?" I asked raising my eyebrow. I felt like having a little bit of fun messing with her.

"_Oh_ _fuck_. I was going to tell you this morning that I was going to lunch with Emmett and I completely forgot to and please don't be mad at me."

"Kassie, Kassie, Kassie I'm just messing with you. Go have lunch he's waiting for you and take as much time as you want. You make him happy and that's all I care about right now. But I did tell him that if he hurts you Charlie will kick his ass."

"Oh thank you Bella." Kassie said giving me a quick hug and ran out the door, I watched and waved as the left. A part of me was bursting to calling Edward about Emmett going on a date but I figured I'd wait and grill Kassie when she got back before telling anyone about it, give Emmett a little bit of privacy before his family was on him.

Three hours later I heard Kassie return smiling as she sat down in front of me.

"Good lunch?" I asked as I made my way over and sitting down next to her on the couch.

"It was, we just went to A's and it was so casual but we spent the whole time talking and getting to know each other and he's so sweet and loving and you can tell that he loves his family just by the way he talks about you guys. But he seems broken at the same time, seems that bitch really did do a number on him."

"I'm glad you guys had fun Kassie and I think your exactly what he needs right now. She really did do a number on him but I'm pretty sure you can fix him. And who knows maybe you'll even become my sister in law one day."

"Getting ahead of yourself aren't you?"

"Nope and I bet you Alice would say the same thing too."

"Oh god I don't think I'm ready to have the pixie knowing about this yet."

"She'll find out soon enough. Besides she'll be happy that Emmett is moving on and you know she loves you."

"Your right. Okay enough gossip, time to go and stack the shelves." Kassie said as she stood up.

"You know what, why don't we close up? It's already 4 o'clock and this way you could invite Emmett over for dinner?"

"Should I? I mean we've already spent three hours together shouldn't I give him some space?"

"Just call him and ask him you never know what he'll say unless you ask so get out of here and call him. I'll see you tomorrow at nine."

~ CTBTL ~

I left work and headed off to the hospital to surprise Edward, I knew he was getting off work in 10 minutes. I walked through the front entrance of the hospital and was greeted by the security guys, I said hello and went to find out where Edward was but before I could get far I bumped into him.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Edward asked looking rather concerned.

"Yes I'm fine Edward. We closed up early and I knew you were getting off work soon so I thought I'd drop by and see if maybe we could go get an early dinner somewhere."

"Sounds fantastic babe, what do you feel like?"

"In N Out." I said making Edward laugh.

"If my baby wants In N Out then that's what my baby gets."

We both agreed that Edward would stop and get the burgers while I'd stop and get ice cream, I had a craving for some but I didn't know what flavour I wanted so it was safer for me to go instead of Edward who would probably buy every flavour available.

Once we were both home we made ourselves comfortable on the living room floor having a little picnic.

"So guess what happened today?" I said after I took a bite out of my cheeseburger.

"Um a giant Panda got loose and destroyed the shop?"

"No you goose. Emmett stopped by."

"Oh yeah, what did he want?"

"To take Kassie out for lunch." I said causing Edward to look at me mouth open shocked.

"I'm sorry what? Did you just say Emmett took Kassie out on a date?" Edward said once he recovered.

"I was rather surprised myself, turns out he came in the other day I wasn't there he and Kassie got talking and he wanted to take her out for lunch. I did tell him I'd sick Charlie on him if he hurts her."

"I'm glad he's moving on. Rose won't like it when she finds out though."

"I grilled Kassie about their three hour lunch date, they seemed to have had a really good time and she makes him smile and happy again. I might have even told her to ring him up and ask him over for dinner tonight. And as far as Rose goes if she hurts him one more time I _will_ kill her."

"You'd have to get in line behind Esme and Alice."

"I think Kassie would be good for Em, I just hope Rose doesn't somehow ruin it."

"I hope not either babe." Edward said as he pulled me into his side.

"Alice is going to have a field day when she finds out; I know she's wanted to set Emmett up with someone since he left Rose."

"Crazy pixie. I think I'll leave it up to Emmett to tell everyone when he's ready to. No need to spoil it for him because you know when Alice finds out she going to want to do family dinners and other stuff that might scare Kassie away."

"Good thinking but doesn't mean I'm not going to call him up. Need to heckle him about it a bit."

"Edward don't be mean"

"Me? Mean? _Never_." He said with his signature smile that made me melt each time. "C'mon lets get you some ice cream and watch a movie in bed."

"Sounds _amazing_ husband of mine."

"Can't deny it I am _Ahhh_-mazing."

~ CTBTL ~

"You bitch."

I looked up to find Rose starring at me looking somewhat crazy, I was just glad that Kassie wasn't here and had gone to lunch again with Emmett. I continued to stare at her not even bothering to say anything.

"You ruined everything. If you had stayed away and left when I told you too I would still have my husband."

"I didn't ruin anything. You're the one who drove your own husband away. You can't blame me for what you did."

"Yes I can because if you hadn't come along I'd still be married and Edward would be single."

"If I hadn't come along someone else would have. You do know that right? Or would you have paid them to get rid of them like you wanted to me?"

"Please you may have them fooled still but I can spot a gold digger when I see one and soon enough they will come to their senses see you for what you are. A no good gold digging slut."

"_My god_ women do you really think that if I left Edward you'd get a chance with him? He never wanted you! So instead of moving on you played Emmett made him fall for you and marry you and instead of being happy with Emmett, who is so sweet and caring and tries his hardest to always see the good in someone and never let the bad win. But _YOU_ broke him all because you couldn't get over the fact that Edward didn't want you."

"I suggest you leave." I said after a minute of silence.

"You can't make me."

"No but I can." Said a voice behind her, Rose turned around coming face to face with Emmett and Kassie who happened to be holding hands.

"Emmett?"

"Leave Rosalie."

"Not until you talk to me. Please just talk to me I know we can work things out."

"There is nothing to work out. You never loved me, you wanted my brother but settled for me because you thought it would make him jealous and then you drive away anyone he dates because they aren't you. We wouldn't be able to fix things because you want Bella gone, but she's not going anywhere. Edward and Bella love each other and I mean really love each other.

I thought what we had was love but compared to them its not, fuck compare what we had to everyone else and we don't even come close at all. So you can go on blaming Bella for me finally seeing that you aren't it for me and you can keep trying to not sign the papers. But let me tell you this I will never and I mean _never_ get back together with you. Hell I've even moved on!"

"What? To that mousey looking thing?"

"Don't you dare insult her, hate me all you like but leave her alone." I said marching over and pulling Kassie near me.

"Her name is Kassie and she makes me happy Rose and if you don't like it, well I just don't give a fuck. I'm better off without you. I know that and one day you will see it too." Emmett said before turning to Kassie, "C'mon lets go, see you later Bells." He said before he and Kassie walked back out he door.

"You can leave now." I said to Rose once again, she looked at me glaring.

"One day you will get what's coming to you Swan, just you wait."

"Oh for fuck sake Rose _give up_. Now leave before I call the police and tell them that you've been threatening me."

"You wouldn't." She replied in a taunting voice.

I picked up the phone and dialled.

"Yeah hi my names Bella Cullen and I'd like to speak to someone about reporting someone who's been making threats to me… Sure her name's Rosalie Cullen well soon to be _ex_-Cullen… uh huh… well she came into my shop calling me names telling me I'd ruined her life and that I was going to have to pay for what I've done… no sir you see she thinks that I'm the reason her husband broke up with her… She doesn't like that I married her husband's brother… okay... yep sure I can come down right now... okay thank you sir."

I laughed as I watched Rosalie get in her car and leave. I'd have to remember to delete that message off the answering machine when I get home or I could leave it for Edward to listen too I'm sure he'd get a kick out of it.

~ CTBTL ~

I was relaxing in the bath when I heard Edward calling out for me.

"Bathroom babe." I called back, I was enjoying my bath too much to move so I stayed in and waited for Edward to come in.

"Hey you look tired." I said as he walked in, he just got off a 16hour shift after going in early to cover for one of the other doctors.

"I am and I want to do nothing but curl up in bed with my wife and sleep."

I hummed in response, it sounded like a good idea and after the day I had it was much needed.

"Sounds good, I'm tired after such an eventful day."

"Why what happened?"

"Rose came in, wanting to blame me for everything and then she wouldn't leave. Then Em and Kassie showed up and they had words and then they left but Rose still wouldn't leave so I told her I'd call the police after she tried to threaten me, telling me I should be careful cause I'd get what was coming to me so I faked dialed the police, after a while she high tailed in out of there I had to wait till she was out of sight before bursting out laughing."

"Who did you call when you were pretending it was the police?"

"Our answering machine so if you want you can listen to it. She needs help, she seems to think that if I leave you everything will go back to normal."

"She is defiantly insane; I'm never leaving you or bubs ever." He said as he pulled me out of the bath and wrapped a towel around me.

"I don't know about you but I just want to sleep. So what do you say wifey?"

"Take me to bed hubby."


End file.
